Psh, really?
by lilacblues007
Summary: Highschool is rough. Edward can't ask her out. Rosalie has a secret. Emmett wants to know. Alice falls in love, but she has a boyfriend. Jasper comes back after 3 years. Bella's still invisible. AH M for possible lemons.
1. Talk that Failed

**Hey! This is my first story so please give it a chance. **

**Disclaimer for the rest of the story, I, sadly, do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers does :)**

**So I now present you with **_Psh, Really?_** Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Close you're mouth Edward. You're drooling all over my food." Rosalie huffed, moving her tray of food closer to her. "Seriously, go ask her out already you idiot."<p>

My mouth snapped shut. Turning to look at my best friend, I scowled. "Shut up." Then, like the mature 17-year-old that I am, I stuck my tongue out at her. "Take that."

She rolled her eyes and turned to look back at the table my eyes had been glued on. A soft smile graced her mouth and I looked at her curiously.

Emmett McCarty had just sat down next to Bella, throwing his arm around her shoulder. He said something that made her blush and timidly look over to my table. I adverted my eyes down to the book in front of me, trying to contain my slightly flushed face. Fuck, had she seen me staring at her? God, why am I such a pussy? I sighed and stuffed some chips into my mouth.

Rosalie giggled from across me. "God, Edward, grow a pair." Her giggles dissolved and her eyes grew wide. I looked over my shoulder, concerned, to see Emmett coming our way with a huge smile.

"Cullen." He said in his booming voice that made me cringe in my seat while Rose sat still in hers, eyes trailing Emmett's every movement while he snatched a chair from the table next to us and sitting on it backwards. Hm, gotta ask her about that later.

"I see you like my girl over there." Emmett nodded toward his table where Bella and her friends sat.

"You're girl?" Rosalie's voice was cold and harsh.

Emmett looked over at her, his smile getting so big that his dimples showed completely. "No, she's my cousin." He stuttered out once he realized that Rosalie's stare wasn't dimming at his smile. I scoffed. Emmett's thinking was ridiculous. Rose was a stubborn one. When we were about six, I remember us being obsessed with playing doctor. At first, she let me be the doctor until her older brother, Jasper told her that only men were doctors, using the example of both of our fathers being doctors. After that, she stomped her feet and refused to play with me if I wasn't the nurse or the patient with her always being doctor. Not even with a cookie or a promise of being her personal punch back was enough for me to become the doctor when I played with Rose.

"Incest is frowned upon you know." She said bluntly, narrowing her eyes on him. I saw a pained look flash in her eyes and my heart clenched.

"WHAT!" Emmett screeched, earning a scolding look from one of the teachers on lunch duty. "I mean, you're crazy." At the word, Rosalie stiffened. She looked back down at her tray of untouched food and back up at me, letting her hair hide her pained expression from Emmett's view.

"I have to go." She stood up quickly, pulling on her coat and picking up her bag. "See you later Edward."

Rose didn't look at anyone as she strutted out of the cafeteria and into the cold.

Emmett blinked a couple of times, clearly confused. "Did I say something?"

"Not at all." I didn't mean for my voice to sound so angered and mean toward him but it did. I looked down at him as I put on my coat. "We'll talk some other time." I dropped my book into my bag and headed to look of Rose, leaving Emmett alone at the table with my chips and Rose's food.

My heart really did go out for Rose. She had so much on her plate that I'm constantly surprised she just doesn't stay in bed all day, crying her eyes out.  
>I wandered off to the parking lot where I knew she would be. And I was right. She sat on the hood of her red convertible BMW with her face in her hands as her body shook with sobs. Dropping my bag on the ground, I went to pull her off her car and into my arms.<p>

"Rosie, don't cry. It's okay, love. She can't hurt you anymore." I whispered.

"Edward." She buried her face into my chest, crying as quietly as she could.

I pulled away from her and sat down on the grass. Needing no invitation, Rose curled up on my lap, hugging me. "I'm sorry."

She tried to explain but i shook my head. "Don't worry about it Rose. That's what best friends are for." I smiled at her and she smiled back. Even with her nose all red and runny, her eyes shinning with unshed tears, and a blotchy face, Rosalie Hale was still looking like she wandered off a runway. She was a beauty alright. Her honey blond locks fell down to her back and her legs went on for miles. Her features were straight and perfect and her body was impeccable. Curves in the right places and a million dollar smile that made any guy forget their name (trust me, I have seen it happen many times.) But the most striking and unique thing that set my friend apart from anyone was her eyes, the color of violets. Rose's perfect appearance wasn't really the same as her life was. Rose had a lot to deal with. No one really knew what went on in the Hale household. When her father, Noel Hale, got arrested, the charges were never leaked out to the public which caused rumors to fly around about possible fraud, murder, drug trafficing and who knows what else. It didn't help that a year later after her husband was arrested, Caroline Hale was arrested too and then sent to a facility that no one knew the specialty.

"Let's go, the bell rang." Rose stood up, stretching out her hand to help me up.

"You're going to be okay for the last two periods?" I questioned her. I looked her over silently as she thought about it. Finally she nodded.

"Yeah. I can't miss so much school. Esme wouldn't like it." She smirked. "Your mother may be a a kind, peaceful woman but when something isn't done as she wants, she's out for blood."

I laughed. It was true. My mother, like Rose, had a personality that sometimes contradicted her appearance.

"Come on, she might hear out thoughts of ditching school and I'm trying to stay alive so I can ask Bella out." I didn't notice what I said until it was too late.

"Edward Anthony Masen Swan. I like it." She teased, running her fingers through her hair. "May I ask, when is the wedding, love?"

She laughed at my slight blush.

"Fuck you." I said, glancing around to make sure no one heard her.

"Oh Edward!" Rose gasped, her expression turning into one of surprise and regret. "Is that her behind the bush?" She laughed even harder at me as I ran around looking behind every bush around us. She walked away then, holding her sides as she laughed. Gr, that girl knew how to make me sweat.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so this is the first chapter. Hope you like it! Review please. I would love to hear feedback :D<strong>


	2. Biology

**Biology**

**Chapter 2 (BPOV)**

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you Bella, something amazing is going to happen today." Alice closed her locker, looking at me with so much excitement. "Maybe Edward will ask you out today."<p>

I blushed. "I doubt it."

"Come on, Bells. You're perfect for him. He's got that whole hot dorky thing going on and you have that sweet, bookworm personality." Alice nodded to her own statement.

"So much in common." I muttered.

"Keep an open mind. See you after this." She walked to her History class and I made my way to Bio. My heart sped up with the realization that in a couple more steps, I will be in the same room as Edward Cullen.

We didn't really talk unless it was for whatever lab was assign but we always finished early and he strike up conversation. Every week, I looked forward to Fridays because that's when we had labs. Today was a Friday and I was excited. I didn't want Alice to know but I believe her when she said that she had a feeling something great was going to happen. But I know that it isn't Edward asking me out. That would be when the world comes to an end. Besides, when I was in the bathroom washing paint off, Kate Sanders and Irina Simon were talking about Tanya Denali and Edward. She is suppose to ask him out today during Bio, the class all three of us shared.

I took my seat in the back corner of the room next to the window. Tanya was already perched on Edward's side of the lab table, not even sparing a glance my way.

I sighed. If she didn't notice me, then there was no way Edward would. They ran in the same social circle while I was in the lowest of low. Sure Emmett and Alice were popular and got along with Tanya and her crew, but I always blended in with the crowd and no one ever noticed me. Last week, Tanya had crashed into me and called me a freshmen when we have had every class together since first grade.

"Hey Bella." Edward took his seat, shaking his head. Water droplets fell on his books and Tanya's lap.

"Edward!" Tanya inched closer to Edward, smiling seductively.

Edward looked startled, like he hadn't noticed her sitting on his side. "Oh, hey."

"So what are you doing this weekend? Hm?" Tanya placed her hands on top of Edward's books to give him the perfect view down her low V-neck shirt. What a slut. I turned to the window watching people run from the cold rain just as Edward looked my way.

"Hanging around." Edward answered shortly.

"With Rosalie!" Tanya practically shouted.

I turned my head just a bit to see Edward stunned in his seat.

"I mean, uh, with who?" Tanya back tracked, smiling nervously.

Edward blinked. "Rosalie?" He said her name as if not being sure if that was the right answer.

Tanya stiffened. "Is she your girlfriend or something?"

I leaned back so I could hear Edward's answer.

"No. We're just best friends." Edward chuckled, waving Tanya off.

She relaxed and so did I.

"Great! So I was thinking maybe we could go to the movies tonight. You know,watch that new scary one." Tanya looked at Edward again, smiling weirdly.

"I have plans." Edward said simply.

Tanya opened her mouth to speak but Edward beat her to it. "Actually, I'm busy all weekend." He glanced at me, smiling shyly. I blushed and looked down at my hands. What did that look mean?

"Oh." Tanya slid off the desk and went to sit in her seat, next to a drooling Mike Newton.

Edward sighed in relief. "Thank god she left." He smiled my favorite crocked smile at me, his bright jade green eyes melted away my thoughts. He completely dazzled me.

"What are you doing this weekend?"

It took me a couple minutes to realize he was talking to me and not to the window behind me. "Um, movies and then I don't know." I manged to stutter out.

He blinked. Oh great, he probably thinks I'm incapable of talking or something.

"Cool. When? Maybe we could meet up." He spoke lowly.

I almost didn't catch the last sentence. "What?"

He looked at me, almost afraid. "I mean, you don't have to say yes. I was just wondering. We talk so much in class but never outside of it. And we have the same taste in movies. So I was thinking that maybe you would like to come with me to the movies. You know, like a date. But you don't have to. You can deny my invitation. It's totally fine. Don't worry about it." He rambled off. I caught bits and pieces of his speech. I was too distracted with his hair that he kept running his hands through, nervously.

"Edward, just shut up." Rosalie twisted around in her seat, shoving his books off the table and on his crotch. I didn't even notice she had taken her seat or even come into the classroom.

"Mother-!" Edward grabbed at his crotch, leaning over in pain.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "When are you going to the movies?" She asked me, her eyes twinkling. She had great eyes. Unique. Her eyes reminded me of lilacs.

"Tonight."

She smiled widely. How Edward isn't with her is a complete mystery to me and everyone else. They were both, without a doubt, the most attractive kids in school but their relationship ended at the friendship level. "Perfect. How does seven sound? Lincoln Theater." She turned back toward the front.

Edward stuck his tongue out at her back. "Bitch."

"Nice thank you." Rosalie flipped him off.

I giggled. Edward turned to me, smiling that pantie dropping smile at me.

"Mr. Cullen, take a seat. Class is starting." Mr. Banner called the attention of the class and began writing notes on the board.

Flipping open our notebooks, Edward and I exchanged glances at each other all through class. I smiled to myself. The world didn't end and for that I was glad.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter two. How'd you like it? <strong>


	3. Oh baby

When I left almost 3 years ago, Forks was rainy and gray. Today, I come back, and it's completely the same. It's like Forks never changed and I'm picking up my life here just as I had left it. Christopher and Olivia didn't let me call home so I had no clue how she was. Christopher had called her for me, informing her of my arrival and where I would now be living. The Hale Estate was shut down. It was still for me but I didn't want to step foot in that place. Not after everything I now know went down.

Lighting up a cigarette, I sat down on the couch inside the lobby of our own little private airport place. Olivia hated people going through her stuff at the airports so she had built one in every place she went to constantly. Forks being one.

"Mr. Hale?" A shy voice called my attention. I turned to see the girl that was sitting by the counter looking down at me. "Mrs. Cullen is here for you."

Mrs. Cullen? Had she married that kid? The one she used to play with when she was little and who was attached to her side after they had realized playing dolls was lame? Hm, the Hales and Garvins would we excited to hear the news.

I stood up, grabbing my duffel bag from the coffee table, and made my way to the exit where my sister, the new Mrs. Cullen, waited for me in a red convertible BMW. A cute kid with wavy blond hair sat in his car seat, sound asleep. Who's kid? Rosalie sat in the front seat, looking at her reflection in the rear view mirror.

"Rosalie. Long time." I got into the passenger side. Men came out of the Hale Port and asked Rosalie to open the trunk, which she did. They threw my suitcases in, shut the trunk and left me alone with my little sister and the kid.

"Jasper." She said my name with so much anger, I thought she was going to punch me.

We didn't say anything as she drove us back to the Cullen Mansion where I would be staying until my place in Settle is finished.

"How was your flight?" She asked, the anger in her voice before was now gone. It was just as polite and sweet as I remembered it.

"Good."

She nodded, stopping at the light. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and stepped on the gas although the light wasn't green.

"Reckless driving will only get you a ticket." I told her, earning me a scowl from her.

"Shut up. You have more speeding tickets than everyone in Forks."

"Regardless. You have a child on board."

She slowed down. "Speaking of which." She turned into the market, parking her car near the entrance. "I'll be right back." She walked off inside, leaving me in the car with the baby.

Since she was away from view, I scrambled over to the back, sitting next to the kid. He stirred in his seat, brushing his nose and sighing contently. He had on a little black hat over his blond hair and a navy blue wool coat to protect him from the wind. He looked so much like an angel with his cherubic features. Chubby cheeks, indents where I knew his dimples were, and a cute button nose. He kind of looked like Rose did when she was a baby. Wait. Rose couldn't have had a baby. She's a baby herself! She's only 17.

The little boy yawned, sticking out his pink tongue before opening his eyes. I gasped when he turned to look at me with those deep blue eyes that without a doubt will turn violet when he grew up. His eyes were a replica of Rosalie's.

He blinked. Then, his lips broke out into an amazing and dazzling smile. I stared, completely fascinated with this little boy.

"He has your smile. Esme said he's just like you except he looks like me." Rosalie said, startling me. "How do you feel about watching a movie tonight?"

I looked at my sister, someone who I barely knew now. "I'd love it."

She nodded, getting back in her car and onto the road. "Great."


	4. Memories

**Chapter 4: Memories**

**APOV**

_Flashback-Italics_

* * *

><p>"You can't tell Alice you that you know." I heard Emmett whisper to someone. Tell me what? What didn't I know? Emmett would keep something from me and then pout when I did it to him. That asshole. Right when I was about to peak around the corner to see who he was talking to, a pair of arms pulled me away and pushed me up against the wall. James.<p>

"Hey babe." He smiled and then attacked my neck with kisses and small nips. "Are you trying to spy on someone again?" I giggled but let myself succumb to the great pleasure he was creating when he rubbed against me.

James King and I have been together for almost a year now. He was a year older than me. We had met when Bella and I were attempting to catch of glimpse of the two boys and girl that had entered the gates toward the Hale Mansion earlier. I was dazzled by the tall blond boy who had been walking behind the girl and the coppery haired boy, both looking around the same age as me and Bella. The blond boy though, looked older, mysterious, and sexy. Even at the age of twelve, I was completely boy crazed. Bella hadn't wanted to accompany me in my Harriet the Spy act but I just couldn't get enough of the blond goddess before me. I remember we had followed him for a couple of days but he always got away from us so we never saw where he lived. I know, we sound like complete stalkers, but at the time, I couldn't give a shit. He made my day. We never talked but I felt a connection.

_Bella had sat on a branch, panting. "Alice, this is stupid. We can get in serious trouble for this." She hugged the tree, afraid that she would fall to her death below. I couldn't blame her, this tree was huge and she was an accident magnet. _

_"Shut up. Just let me get a look and we'll go back to the mall." _

_Her eyes widened. "No! We can stay here for a bit." She smiled nervously at me. She hated the mall and shopping. I knew that for a fact and that she would try anything to get out of going along with me. "Maybe you'll see that he's a complete jerk and stop stalking him."_

_"You're right! That would mean more time shopping!" _

_She grew pale. "NO!" _

_I laughed, lifting up my binoculars to see him. He was standing by a tall guy, nodding to whatever he was saying with, wincing every time the guy moved. My smile disappeared. Is that what I looked like? The blonde beauty of a girl walked in front of my boy, pushing him away from the mean looking man. _

_"Hey Bella?" _

_She scooted over to me, careful not to let go of the tree. "Yeah?" _

_"Is it me or does that guy look familiar?" I handed her the binoculars and she looked into them. _

_"I don't recognize him." _

_Hm, he looks so familiar. Where have I seen him?_

_"BELLA! ALICE!" Emmett's booming voice scared us. He was standing by the tree with a cute blond boy besides him. He smiled up at me, winking. Bella started climbing back down ignoring the lecture Emmett was giving us about how stupid climbing up a tree this tall was. I looked back to the spot where my boy had been standing. He wasn't there. Instead I found him over by the pool with his shirt off. He was smiling up as soon as the coppery haired boy looked away, his smile dropped from his face. The blonde girl watched him from inside the pool where she whispered to the the other boy, a frown on her face. _

_"ALICE! COME ON! INVASION OF PRIVACY!" Emmett said louder than before, causing the birds that had been relaxing on the tree to scatter away, giving away my hide out. My boy looked over at the tree, scanning it before his eyes landing on me. My heart raced. He had the most prettiest eyes in the world. A beautiful blue gray. He smiled widely, a smile that reached his eyes. I didn't think it was possible that my heart could beat faster than it already was. My boy waved at me, walking closer to the tree, leaving his friends behind. They watched him, confused. _

_"ALICE FUCKING BRANDON! DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE! BECAUSE I WILL!" Emmett continued yelling up at me but it sounded like buzz of an annoying fly. I heard the boy with Emmett laughed but I didn't look away from this blond god before me. _

_"Hello Alice Brandon." He said in a southern drawl that made me smile like an idiot. "I'm Jasper." _

_"Hey." Was the smart answer I gave him. _

_"Your friends are calling for you, maybe you should join them." He rose an eyebrow, smirking. _

_I laughed. _

_"Mary Alice Brandon. Get down here!" Bella screamed. I flushed at the use of my given name. I hated it. _

_"I guess I really do have to go." I muttered, making him smile. "By the way, you have great eyes and a smile." _

_"Thank you darlin'." He said with his southern accent leaking out. Oh god! what was this tingling feeling down below right now? I blushed._

_"You're beautiful ya know." He winked, smiling wide again before turning and walking away from me. _

_I climbed down the tree, completely dazzled by him._

_"Alice? Did you hear me?" Emmett asked, shaking me. "I said this is James. He plays football with me." I looked up to see sparkling sky blue eyes. They weren't the blue gray I longed for but they were pretty just not as pretty. _

_"Oh hi." _

_"Who were you looking at back there?" James asked me, his voice wasn't as appealing as Jasper's. I frowned. _

_"No one." _

_"Jasper Hale or Edward Cullen? Girls are always talking about those two. Aren't they McCarty?" James sat next to on the couch, throwing his arm over my shoulder._

_"Yep." Emmett tugged Bella into the kitchen, leaving me alone with James. He was cute but after seeing Jasper up close, James can't compare to Jasper. Wait. _

_"Jasper Hale? Hale as in the family that owns most of this fucking town?" I asked._

_He nodded. "Yeah. Why?" _

_Woah!_

After that day, I didn't see Jasper Hale. Until the park, almost two years after finding out Jasper's family owned almost everything.

_James had just dropped me off at home, leaned in to kiss me but I turned my head, thanking him for the movies. I had agreed on meeting up with Bella at the park to talk about my first date so I walked over to the park, sitting on the swing. My mind was always on Jasper. Lately, his family had been on the news a lot. Especially his father. The press was going crazy trying to figure out what was Noel Hale charged with. Reporters were camping outside the Hale Mansion, waiting for anyone to walk by and tell them anything. My father, a lawyer on the Hale side, kept trying to have these reporters arrested but he never could. So he came home each day, whining about it. _

_I had figured out who that man that had been yelling at Jasper was. It was his father. Judging from the way Jasper winced each time his father moved, I had come up with my own theory about the charges. Child abuse. I hadn't told anyone about this. I knew what Jasper was gong through. My mother, she wasn't the nicest person in the world. My father was barely home, always busy at work so he never witnessed anything that she did to me. Thinking about my mother made the bruises on my stomach hurt. I closed my eyes, letting tears fall down. _

_Someone sat on the swing besides me so I quickly wiped away my tears. _

_"Alice Brandon. Long time no see." The soft southern accent voice made my heart sped up like it had two years ago. It was Jasper. He was dressed in a suit and a black hat on his head. _

_I smiled at him. "Hey Jasper." He smiled back at me. _

_"Mind if I just ramble off?" He asked me. His smile had left his face replaced with an angry scowl. "No one lets me talk and I have no one to talk to." _

_I didn't think as I reached over to hold his hand in mine, nodding at his request. _

_"How can a father do that to his daughter? Beat her, sexually abuse her, and then sell her in order to close a business deal. It makes no sense to me. Rosalie doesn't deserve any that. And my mother, the stupidest bitch, just watched and let everything happen to Rose. She didn't help her. She didn't tell anyone. Fuck, I had to be the one to find out everything." Jasper's hand held mine tighter. Tears slipped down his cheeks making my heart break._

_"I found them Alice. Rosalie was lying in her bed, crying as the man pulled up his boxers. My dad came up behind me, punching me on my side. I was used to him hitting me but when I saw him grab my sister by the hair and yell at her for no locking the door, I finally broke down. Every time he hit me, I never let my dad see me cry. But this time I did. Rose is my everything. She's my baby sister. I was suppose to protect her but I didn't. I failed her, Alice." _

__We moved inside a slide so we could be closer. _Jasper continued talking, telling me everything that the press didn't know. I swore to him, as he pulled me to his chest and held me as he cried, that I would never tell anyone what he had told me. _

_"Thanks Alice. Really, you're great." He complimented me. I blushed._

_"Alice?" I heard Bella call. I hadn't noticed her sitting on the swing, looking for me. _

_Jasper sighed. __"I guess you have to get to her."_

_"Yeah." I cuddled closer to his chest, breathing in his scent. He smelled so good. _

_"I'm leaving after the case is closed." He blurted out. "My grandparents want me back in Texas. Since my dad won't be able to do it and my Grandfather is retiring soon, I have to take charge of the Hale Empire." _

_"But you're only 17." _

_"Exactly." _

_We stayed silent for a minute, before Bella called my name again. _

_"I don't know if I will ever see you again, so just in case I don't." He pulled my chin up, looking into my eyes before smiling. My heart pounded in my chest. My first kiss. His stunning blue gray eyes closed, his lips touched mine. He licked my bottom lip, and I moaned. He smiled against my lips and slipped his tongue inside my mouth. He tasted so good. He moaned when I nibbled on his bottom lip softy, wrapping my arms around his neck, pilling him closer. He pulled me on his lap, holding me close. We continued kissing until Bella knocked on the slide we were hidding in. _

_"We're going to meet again. I know it." I told him, leaning in to give him one last kiss and smile before bolting out of the slide. creeping behind Bella. "Let's go home." _

_She jumped, startled. "Alice! I was waiting here forever!"_

_I giggled. "Sorry, I got distracted." I saw Jasper climb out of the slide from the other side, winked at me and then headed out of the park._

_Bella pulled me back to the swings, grilling me for details about my date with James. Until she mentioned it, I had completely forgotten about James King._

Presently, James was pulling me toward Emmett and Bella, who both were talking on the couch her house. We decided to meet up here before leaving to Port Angeles later. They looked surprised to see us here.

"Hey Bella." I smiled widely at them. James nodded to them, taking a seat on the recliner, talking to Emmett about football. "Let's get you ready for you're date." Bella blushed. James and Emmett's heads shot up.

"Date?"

"With who?"

"Alone?"

"When?"

They shot question after question. Bella flushed, trying to answer. I rolled my eyes. "Let's go." I pulled her upstairs, leaving the still questioning boys downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know this is practically a flashback but I wanted to set up how Alice can forget about James completely when Jasper is on her mind or around her. Hope you like it! See you next time. Review pleeeeease. I want to know how you're liking this story so far. :D<em>**


	5. Lucas and Jasper

**Chapter 5: Lucas and Jasper**

**EmPOV**

* * *

><p>"Thanks so much for letting us stay here overnight Mrs. Cullen." I thanked Edward's mother. She was a kind woman. Once we got back from the movies, a rain storm hit and the roads were already slipper as fuck. Mrs. Cullen had called to make sure Edward was okay. When he told her that the storm had hit and that it was awful, she offered everyone to stay the night until the storm ended.<p>

"Now Emmett, please, call me Esme and Carlisle and I welcome anyone in need."

I chuckled. "Thanks again Esme. Really. I'll give the phone back to Edward now. Goodnight." She wished me sweet dreams before I handed the phone back to her son. I walked back into the living room where Bella and Alice sat, watching Titanic. I rolled my eyes. The movie was at the part where Rose tells Jack she will never let go before she lets go. Idiot, she just promised that she wouldn't! Bells and Alice already had tears slipping down their cheeks and sniffling.

"Edward!" A voice came from behind me, followed by the giggles of someone small.

A little boy with blond hair appeared in the doorway of the living room, smiling widely at us. "Uncle Eddie, pwease?"

Alice bounced over to the little man. "Hey cutie! What's your name?" She touched his cheek.

His smile fell as he stared at Alice with striking deep blue eyes that had a purple tint to them.

"Alice, you're scaring him." Bella whispered, pulling Alice's shirt.

The boy turned to look at Bells. "You pwetty!" He giggled and then ran back out of the living room.

Bella blushed and Alice stood straight.

"I get the weirdo look but you get a compliment." She huffed, crossing her arms. "Hmph."

I looked over at my two best friends. Both were truly beauties. Alice was a tiny thing, not taller than five feet. Her once long inky hair was cropped short and adorned into perfect spikes. Alice was full of energy, so Bella and I made sure not to let her drink coffee or eat so much sugar. She was adventurous and usually led Bella into some type of trouble. She was in love with new trends and shoes. I think that the only ting she loved more than shopping was playing Barbie Bella (much to Bella's annoyance).

Bella wasn't anything like Alice. She was only five foot four. Her long mahogany brown hair is perfectly straight. With a heart shaped face and her innocent chocolate brown eyes, Bella's appearance goes along perfectly with her personality. Innocent and sweet. Unlike Alice, Bella is into literature and cooking. She's shy so she retreats to her books and kitchen. Bella is insanely clumsy, a trait she inherited from her dad and my uncle, Charlie.

"I see you've met Lucas." Edward returns to the living room, laughing at Bella's blush. "Lucas prefers brunettes."

We laughed.

"Just like his uncle." Rosalie came into the room with Lucas in tow. Looking at the two, I could easily tell they were related. Same wavy golden hair, fair skin, pink fill lips, and perfect and angular features. Siblings of course. Their eyes were only a shade different. Their smiles and attitude were different too. Probably because Lucas was a little boy.

Edward blushed. "Shut up."

"Momma, where's uncle Jazzy?" Lucas tugged on Rosalie's shirt, demanding her attention.

Momma? What!

"H-h-he's your son?" Bella stuttered out.

Alice kneeled down in front of Lucas. Again, he stared at her. She studied him. "Hm," she looked up at Rose then back down at Lucas.

Rosalie laughed. "Lucas, baby, say hi."

Lucas raised one eyebrow, glancing at Edward before focusing on Alice. A smile broke out on his face. "Hi!"

Alice gasped. "Oh my god. That smile."

"Hm?" Rosalie looked at her son before smiling. "Yeah, he has my brother's smile. Esme always comments about it."

Edward squints at Lucas. "He does."

"It's a killer smile." I commented. One to get on Rosalie's good side and two because it was true. This kid was going to be one hell of a heart breaker, just like his mother.

"Thanks." A tall blond guy appeared by the foot of the stairs dressed in a white t-shirt and black sweats. His blond hair fell over his forehead. As a hot dude like myself, I sized him up. Lean but muscular. Probably around six foot three-ish, almost as tall as me but taller than Edward.

"Uncle Jazzy." Lucas smiled again earning himself the same smile from his uncle.

"Jasper Hale, it's been a long time." Edward nodded his hello. "These are my friends. Emmett, Bella, and Alice."

We greeted him.

"Hm, Isabella Swan right?" He asked Bella.

She blushed and nodded. "How'd you know?"

He smirked. "I saw you around town."

Alice stood up, walking right up to Jasper. "I told you that we would see each other again." She whispered. Jasper stared down at her, brielfy confused. He smiled then. "Alice." He hugged her, covering her with his body.

She laughed, kissed his cheeks before pulling away. "I've missed you." A tear slipped down her cheeks and he quickly wiped it away with his thumb. "Thanks so much." He kissed the top of her head.

"Uh, am I missing something?" I asked to no one in particaular.

Rosalie laughed. "So this is the Alice."

Jasper nodded. Bella blushed. Edward and I shared a confused look.

"Who would've thought." Rosalie grinned. "I'm cooking dinner. anyone willing to help?"

Bella shot up. "I will if you don't mind."

Lucas skipped behind them as they went to the kitchen. He stopped midway and turned to look at me. "Come play!" He ran to me, taking hold of my leg. I laughed. Edward glanced over at Alice and Jasper who sat on the couch, whispering to each other. "I'll play too." He muttered.

"I gots lots of toys!" Lucas didn't let go of my leg. Edward led us to a door right next to the kitchen where Bella and Rosalie giggled and stirred. The door was marked **L.E.H** in big cursive writing.

"L.E.H.?" I asked Edward once Lucas ran off to the corner to find his favorite toy that he wanted to show me.

"Lucas Edward Hale. He was named after me." He smiled at Lucas. The boy smiled back and went back to digging for his toy.

"Is he really Rosalie's?" I glanced at him. Edward nodded.

"Yeah. He's three in January."

I looked at the boy. He looked like an angel. All that was missing was a halo. "I'm guessing you won't tell me more."

"Nope. It's her story to tell." Edward grabbed the big green bouncy ball next to him and rolled it on the ground to Lucas who jumped on it. He giggled as he landed on the soft carpeted floor.

"Don't hurt her." I told Edward after playing video games for about an hour. We talked about sports and music after Lucas fell asleep on top of his toys. He gave Alice a run for her money. He was powered with pure sugar.

"What?" Edward's player kicked me in the crotch.

"Bella. She's all I have now." I told him truthfully. My mother and Bella's mom had been killed in a car accident four years ago. I moved in with my uncle Charlie. He gave me a place to live and love, so in return, I watched over Bella. She was like my sister.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

I believed him. I saw how he looked at my cousin. So much devotion and love. And when she looked at him, you saw the same thing. There was no doubt in my mind that he will take care of her and wouldn't hurt her. But just in case I was wrong. "I'll cut your nuts off and shove them up your ass along with a huge dildo."

Edward and I laughed.

"Of course." He smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Mostly just a filler. I wanted to show how connected Jasper and Alice were. I know I didn't include her in his thoughts in chapter four but it was mostly to show that he was dedicated to his work but Alice and his family will change all that. Hope you liked it. <strong>


	6. Bathroom Gossip Part 1

**Chapter 6: Bathroom Gossip Part 1**

**RPOV**

* * *

><p>Alice and Jasper snuck out of the house, probably to get more privacy so the only ones who sat down for dinner were Emmett, Edward, Bella, Lucas, and me. Edward and Bella kept smiling shyly at each other and flushing when they were caught by the other. Emmett sat in his chair, studying me with Lucas. It annoyed me to no end. I felt like I did when I had first started taking my mother responsibilities serious. Everyone stared at me to point out anything I did wrong.<p>

Dinner was done and dishes were washed when Alice and Jasper walked back in. Alice's eyes were watery and full of sadness. Jasper was furious. He bolted up the stairs and wouldn't open the door unless it was Lucas. Everyone left after that since the rain had stopped during dinner. Thank goodness. I was so close to punching Emmett if he kept hovering over me like I was going to drop Lucas.

"So what did you think of Bella?" Edward asked casually after I had changed in some sweats and a tank top. Edward was walking around in boxers and a tee. it would've been awkward if I wasn't used to seeing him like this. We've been friends since we were toddlers. Once I started growing boobs and an ass and Edward was a horny ass bastard, we stuck to tee shirts and shorts. But whenever I slept over, and I did almost every night, we shared a room. I didn't like being alone at night.

I shrugged my shoulders. "She's nice. Quiet but nice," I said honestly. Bella was nice. We spent our time in the kitchen talking about Edward. Well, I did. She just laughed.

Edward nodded. "Yeah." And then he smiled. He rarely smiled like that. I think the last time I had seen him smile like that was when Luc called him Edward and then tottered over to him to place a wet and sloppy but sweet kiss on his cheek.

He turned to look at me with a weird smile. "What did you mean when you said 'so this is the Alice'?"

I giggled. "Something."

Edward pouted. He was such a baby sometimes. "Come on! Tell me." He begged.

"I don't think Jasper would like it if I told you. Why don't you ask him?"

He snorted. "I rather not."

He looked at me like if I was disappointing him. Hmph.

We sat around until well past midnight. He rambled away about Bella. It was cute seeing him all flushed and excited about someone.

"Like I said Cullen, ask her to marry you already." I grinned.

Rolling his eyes, Edward scoffed. "One date doesn't mean marriage Rosalie. Besides, it was hardly a date. Emmett and Alice were breathing down my neck the entire time. Well Emmett was. Alice was yapping away about how something unexpected was going to happen. But anwyas, I didn't even touch Bella. At. All." He nodded his head to convinve me that he hadn't at all touched her.

I giggled. "Oh the horror." He chuckled along with me.

We went to bed soon after that. Nothing amazing in my dreams. The weekend wore on. I didn't ask Jasper anything Alice related knowing he'd get annoyed and shut me out like he always did. Edward didn't mention it either. Lucas was fasinated with all things Jasper. It was adorable. He followed Jasper around, asking question after question about from what his favorite color to why he drank coffee every two hours. Jasper was patient with Luc and seemed to be enjoying Lucas' question and company.

Monday morning came around. Lucas was staying with Esme or how he loved to call her Nana Essie. Esme smiled widely every time he called her that. Everything was going alright until lunch came.

I sat down at mine and Edward's usual table at the corner of the cafeteria by the windows. I didn't like having everyone's eyes on me. They whispered and gossiped and it pissed me off. Especially Tanya and her blonde whores. Tanya was convinved she had to 'take me down' since I was making moves on her man. I had laughed so hard when I first heard that. First of all, ew. It's Edward. The kid who I saw as another brother. The kid who cried when he first had a wet dream because he thought he'd be taken out like a dog. He was such a weirdo. Anyways. He's attractive, I know that, but he'still that little boy who bullied me endlessly about having 'weird' eyes. He was my little ginger. Second, he wasn't a man. He was a perverted seventeen year old. Edward Cullen was a man child. Third reason was because Edward didn't even talk to Tanya unless she talked to him first.

_Can't stay at home, can't stay at school _  
><em>Old folks say, ya poor little fool <em>  
><em>Down the street I'm the girl next door <em>  
><em>I'm the fox you've been waiting for <em>

_Hello Daddy, hello Mom _  
><em>I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb <em>  
><em>Hello world I'm your wild girl <em>  
><em>I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb <em>  
><em><br>__Stone age love and strange sounds too _  
><em>Come on baby let me get to you <em>  
><em>Bad nights cause'n teenage blues <em>  
><em>Get down ladies you've got nothing to lose <em>

Cherie Currie went on to say hello to her dad and then her mom and confirmed herself as their cherry bomb when someone's try full of food slammed down across from me. I jumped, startled. It was Emmett. He was smiling with those super cute dimples of his softening me up.

"The Runaways. They were hot." He declared, sitting down.

I stared at him. "What?"

He looked at me. "That was Cherry Bomb, right?" He raised an eyebrow.

I nodded. Almost no one knew the Runaways. They hadn't been such a huge hit here in the states as in Japan. It surprised me that Emmett knew them but then his earlier comment registered in my head. Of course.

"Why are you sitting here?" I demanded. Edward hadn't mentioned the union of lunch tables now that he and Bella were seeing each other. They had gone to the park with Lucas and Jasper on Saturday while I worked and on Sunday, they had gone to Barnes and Noble in Port Angeles. Edward had ran into my room to tell me how his day had been with her after he dropped her off.

He shrugged. "Alice said too. She's a scary thing if you don't listen to her."

I laughed since I could so see that. Esme was like that. "I understand."

Emmett grinned at me. His blue eyes sparkly and bright. He stared right at me, making me squirm under his gaze. There was something about this kid. The way he looked at me. It was as if I was the only thing in his view. Like i was the most precious and amazing thing to every walk this earth. He didn't gwanked at me like others did. Men especially. They looked at me like if I was a piece of meat.

I looked back down at my iPod in my hands, looking for a new song to listen to.

_I tremble  
>They're gonna eat me alive<br>If I stumble  
>They're gonna eat me alive<br>Can you hear my heart  
>Beating like a hammer<br>Beating like a hammer_

_Help I'm alive_  
><em>My heart keeps beating like a hammer<em>  
><em>Hard to be soft<em>  
><em>Tough to be tender<em>  
><em>Come take my pulse the pace is on a runaway train<em>  
><em>Help I'm alive<em>  
><em>My heart keeps beating like a hammer<em>  
><em>Beating like a hammer<em>

It was funny that she sang about hearts beating like hammers. Mine was right at this moment. I could feel Emmett's stare on me and for the first time in my life, I blushed. Yes, I had pulled a Bella. That girl blushed at the snap of a finger.

"Rosalie!"

I looked up, praying that my face wasn't pink. I heard Emmett chuckle. Fuck! Then I saw Alice. She was stumbling over to the table looking nervous and distracted. Oh God, do me a solid and let that be the cause of Emmett's laughter.

"Emmett, where's Bella?" Alice smacked him upside the head, smirking in satisfaction as he rubbed his head.

Emmett shrugged.

"Oh you're no help." Alice pouted. She sat down. "I have to talk to you," she explained to me before I could even ask.

"About what?" Emmett butted in, earning him a growl in responce from Alice.

"Somthing private!" She screeched.

Emmett looked her over. His cheeks turned pink as he whisper, "Do you need a tampon or something? I'm sure Mrs. Cope can give you one."

I busted out laughing. That was the cutest but dumbest thing to ever say to a girl who was clearly frustrated and pissed.

Emmett blushed even more. I could see the resemblance to Bella now.

"NO YOU FUCKTARD!"

Bella pulled the chair between me and Alice and looked nervously at her friends. "Uh, hi." She squeaked out. She glanced at me but I was too busy laughing at Alice pulling Emmett's ear to answer her. She shrugged as if saying 'whatever' and took out her lunch.

Alice noticed Bella's presence so without a moment's hesitation, she pulled Bella and me out of our chairs and dragged us out of the cafeteria. We left Emmett's booming laughter behind and passed a confused Edward when he saw Alice pulling me by my shirt but then he smiled when he saw Bella. Bella blushed.

"See you later Rosie!" He laughed at my scowl and winked at Bella before walking into the cafeteria. Asshole. He didn't even follow to make sure Bella and I were going to be okay with Angry Alice tearing down the hallway with us stumbling along.

We entered the girls' bathroom.

"Alice?" I took a close step toward her, afraid she might bite my head off.

She kicked open every stall door, checking to see if anyone was inside with us. Then she locked the door. What the fuck?

"Is she always like this?" I asked.

Bella shrugged. "She can get paranoid when she wants to talk about something important."

I only nodded.

Alice came back and looked us straight in the eye.

"I love Jasper."

"What?" Bella's eyes grew wide and I just smirked.

"I know," I informed them as I pulled myself on the counter under the window where extra toilet paper, girly necessities, and paper towels were. Alice and Bella turned to look at me, shocked.

"What about James?" Bella shook her head and leaned against the sinks.

"I-I broke up with him this morning." Alice looked at me as she said her next sentence. "So I could be with your brother."

* * *

><p><strong>The rest of the talk will be in the next chapter. I don't know when I'll be posting that. I had a bit of a writer's block with this chapter. I hate planning stories so I'm kinda just going with the flow. Anyways, review please! Thank you to everyone who has added this story to their favorites or alerts. You should so send fanficiton recommendations. I need more stories to read. LOL. Have a great week! :D<strong>

_**Songs:**_

_**1. Cherry Bomb -The Runaways**_

**_2. Help I'm Alive-Metric_**


	7. Bathroom Gossip Part 2

**Chapter 7: Bathroom Gossip Part 2**

**APOV**

* * *

><p>I saw Bella's eyes widen even more. At this moment, she reminded me of those big headed dogs with small bodies and gigantic eyes. Those things freaked me out.<p>

Speaking of freaking out...

"Alice? Are you insane? He's older than you," Bella reminded me. Psh, like I cared about that. I didn't act my age unless it came to clothes but that's besides the point.

Hey!" Rosalie grumbled from her spot on the counter. "He's only three years older."

I laughed a little. Bella can be a bit dramatic sometimes.

"Bella, I don't care if he's ten years older than me."

Rosalie and Bella made a face.

"Ew," Rosalie muttered and Bella nodded in agreement. I rolled my eyes. ANYWAYS!

"I love him."

Rosalie fidgeted. "Not to be cruel, but if you love him, why did you start dating James?"

I flushed. Crap. Could I really tell her it was because he looked like Jasper? Fuck it, I'm telling the truth.

"He reminded me of Jasper." I shrugged. Blond hair, blue eyes, tall.

"I knew it!" Bella pointed her finger at me accusingly. "I asked you about it all the time and you always changed the subject," she crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

Rosalie grinned. "Well at least he was in your thoughts."

Yeah, he was. Every morning I woke up to the memory of his lips on mine. I could even feel the sweet tingling feeling as if it had really happened again. And each morning I wished it had. I drifted off to sleep with the image of his smile in my head.

"Yeah he was. Except, every time James and I kissed or fooled around, it felt wrong,"I explained to Rosalie. I felt like she should know that I really do want to be with her brother. I know that it doesn't seem like that since I still fooled around with James and I'm not going to lie, he made me feel good and forget what happened at home. He was a substitute for Jasper who wasn't here. I needed someone to comfort me like I had to Jasper. I didn't tell Bella because she was always busy trying to keep her grades up to get a full scholarship and ran the Swan household. "To tell you the truth, he was a reminder of the day I met Jasper."

Bella bit her lips to keep from laughing.

"When was this?" Rosalie asked me. I flushed.

"Uh, two years before everything went down. You guys had been in the pool. Bella and I had climbed up the tree so I could see him."

"More like stalk him," snorted Bella. I shot her a look.

Rosalie was away in her past, trying to remember this day. "You mean it was you two that Jasper was talking to? I thought he had gone crazy and talked to trees. He was a bit of a hippie before," she finally said with a smirk.

Hm, I didn't see that coming. But then again, he was always running around yelling at Edward and Rosalie for not picking up after themselves at the park or whatever.

I had messed up royally. I shouldn't have moved on. It was stupid. But I missed him so much. He didn't call or write. Nothing. Some days, I wasn't even sure he was alive. That thought had me crying myself to sleep multiple times. Friday night, when I told him about James, Jasper had stood up and told me 'Nice' and walked away. I had chased after him but he went straight for his room. Bella decided then that it was time for us to go home. She had held me while I cried.

Rosalie jumped off from the counter and walked to me. She had the most serious looked on her face that I had ever seen.

She towered over me. "Hurt my brother and I will steal all your shoes and throw them over a cliff while you watch, tied up."

Bella let loose a laugh.

I swallowed hard. "Mhm."

Rosalie cracked a smile and then giggled. "Your face."

I flipped her off before moving in front of the mirror to look at myself. My eyes were rimmed red and my face was a bit red too. I sighed.

"You know, Jasper told me he liked you became you were amazing but still down to earth." Rosalie commented.

Bells snorted again. And again, I shot her another look. She flushed and looked at her own reflection and then frowned.

"What do you mean," I asked Rosalie. I knew I could trust her. She was close to her brother, that much was clear that last night Jasper and I crossed paths.

"Simple. He doesn't do much of the designer shits. He always annoyed me about spending so much money on materialistic things." She shrugged.

"Oh."

I didn't really know what to say. I loved the high end things. My closet was filled with designer 'shits'.

"All I'm saying is that tone it down a bit. Wear designer stuff but not all that fancy. Get it?" Rosalie motioned to her outfit. She looked good but simple. I nodded my head.

Bella moved to my side, sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been a tad dramatic," she apologized.

I waved her off. "Don't worry about it."

"Hey Bella?" Rose murmured.

Bella looked at her through the mirror. "Yeah?"

"Edward really likes you," Rosalie said with a soft content smile.

Bella looked at Rosalie like all her shiny wavy hair was completely gone.

I nudged her. "See, I told you. He didn't even piss about the fact that Em, James, and me were there." Edward had been polite and sweet. James had gotten mad because he had offered to buy me something from the concession stand when he saw me staring at the large bag of Skittles calling my name. And when Emmett spilled his super size Pepsi when James pushed him, Edward went back to the concession stand to buy two Pepsis. One for James and one for Emmett. How had he known that Em would dunk James' drink...I don't know. But I'm glad he did. James and Emmett got along but they weren't exactly best friends.

"Why do you seem so shocked," Rosalie arched an eyebrow, confused.

Bella blushed and looked down at her hands. "It's because," she cleared her voice. "Because he can have any girl in this school but he likes me. It's shocking. There are girls who are up to his level."

Rosalie watched Bells fidget for a moment before shaking her head. I sighed. Blind Bella and stupid Bella weren't my favorite Bellas.

"Bella, you're at a higher level than those girls. They throw themselves at Edward. like Tanya. Yeah she thinks she's the hottest thing in the world but her skanky ways notch her down a lot. She's insecure." Rosalie explained to her. "This might make me sound conceited but so be it. There was this party last year at Jessica's Stanley's house. and Jess was giving every boy in the hot tub a strip tease." She made a face. I laughed.

"I remember. Emmett was shouting for her to put it back on," I smiled at the memory.

Rosalie smiled. "Yeah. Edward and I had gone outside just in time to see Jessica's lame dance. I was drunk. I went up there with Jessica and started dancing along with her."

I nodded. "More guys started crowding around. They all wanted to see Rosalie Hale strip down. Emmett was so red." I laughed.

Rosalie flushed but nodded. "Tanya came running out when the the guys' yelling got louder and she saw what Jess and I were doing. She got so mad. She ran toward us and pulled down her bikini top and of course, the guys' started calling her hot and sexy and other stuff that I will not mention. Edward told me that she knocked him down on her way to the hot tub."

"Edward didn't look at her boob or at them dancing. He took off his shirt and went to go give it to Rose. He picked up her clothes and then they left after that," I said. Bella

"He held my hair as I puked my guts out and took care of Lucas while I slept off my hangover," the soft tender smile returned to Rosalie's lips. They were close. I could see that since that day on the tree. when she started appearing on the news, Edward was always next to her, holding her hand as she ducked her head. And the way they talked to each other, it would've fooled me if I hadn't seen the way she looked at Em.

"You're better than those girls. Edward wouldn't have picked you if you weren't. And Edward smiles when he sees you, he doesn't frown like you do at your reflection." She winked and walked to the door. "By the way, you should dress simple tomorrow, dinner at my house tomorrow." Rosalie told me, as she unlocked the door. "See ya."

She scooted out, leaving Bella and I alone.

"I like her." I announced.

"Yeah me too." Bella smiled at me and we followed Rosalie out.

*.P.R.?.*

**RPOV**

It felt so good to just relax after running around chasing a energetic two year old. Fuck, my son could be a track star when he grew up.

Alice's conversation had been lingering in my mind all day. I wanted to talk to Jasper but he was working. What a loser. I sighed.

Edward walked down the stairs. It seemed to me that his smile will never leave his stupid face.

"Hey Rosie," he said cheerfully. I eyed him. He seemed happier...if that was even possible.

"What's up with you?"

He gave me a look and looked away before I could determine what his little look meant.

"Nothing," his voice cheery.

"Do you know when Jasper's coming back home?"

As soon as those words left my mouth, the door opened and there was Jasper. His blond hair was plastered over his forehead from the rain and he was drenched. Obviously the rain had picked up.

"Hey!" I said excited. Finally, I could talk to this fucker.

He studied me suspiciously and then said, "Hi." His voice was still guarded and I heard Edward snicker.

I ignored it. "How was your day?"

Jasper sighed. He settled on the couch after he had hung up his coat and kicked off his shoes by the door.

"It was alright."

Edward decided to butt in. "Hey Rose, what did Alice want during lunch?"

Jasper's eyes snapped to Edward. He didn't say anything, just kind of stared. It was like Alice was the person who-shall-not-be-named. Taboo.

I rolled my eyes. "She wanted to talk."

"About what?" Edward asked me. I turned to glare at him but he was too busy making his way to the refrigerator to find something to eat. Esme had gone to see her mother in Settle after I got home from school so there wasn't any food.

Jasper leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes. He was pretending to not listen but I knew him.

"A boy," I said loudly so Edward (and Jasper) could hear me.

Jasper's lips twitched and I smirked. Ha.

"Really? Who?" Edward came back in with some frozen pizza and soda.

"Jasper of course."

Both Edward and I watched Jasper's eyes open and land on me.

"Me?" He seemed both shocked and please.

He was worse than a girl. Like there was 100s of other Jasper. Idiot, he was the only Jasper in this fucking town. Could he really be this stupid?

Edward stifled his laughter with his food. Jasper sort of scared him.

"Yes you." I muttered.

"What she say?" Jasper moved closer to the edge of the couch, waiting for my answer.

"I don't remember. Guess you'll have to ask her whenever you see her," I sang out the words. Jasper sent me a look that brought to mind 'If looks could kill.' But since they didn't I just grinned my biggest and cheesiest grin at my brother.

Edward watched us, amused.

"I guess so." Jasper relented.

Victory! Maybe I should tell Alice maybe she could come over some other time, I wanted to talk to Jasper without having Edward here to butt in when he should just sit and look pretty.

"Hey Edward?" Jasper turned his attention away from me.

"Hm?" Was the only answer Edward could give since he had oh, about three pizzas stuffed in his mouth.

"Can you watch Lucas tomorrow? I want to spend some time with Rosie here."

I stared at him. The whole time he had been here, he hasn't called me that. I didn't mean to tear up but I did. It reminded me of before things went downhill. The memories...

Edward noticed my tears and he nodded his head. "Sure thing."

Jasper stood up, grinning. "Cool. I'm going to sleep. Catch you tomorrow." He came over to plant a kiss on my cheek and whispered, "Sweet dreams doll face."

Doll face. More tears spilled over and down my cheeks. Jasper wiped some away before kissing my forehead and heading upstairs to his room.

"'Night." Edward called.

"'Night." I barely whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Secrets revealed next chapter. Jasper POV.<strong>


	8. The Hales

**Chapter 8: The Hales**

**JPOV**

* * *

><p>Work is a bitch. Just a bunch of idiots in this fucking place. It irritates me to no end that the secretaries here are all about dressing in tight clothes to fuck their way up top.<p>

Thank god most of these architects are mostly focused on keeping their jobs at Hale Architecture.

"Angela, I'm leaving for the day." I informed my secretary. She was probably the only one here that was happily married and loved her position as a secretary. And she was good at it. Never anything lost. I had flown her and her husband here with me from Texas to work. I got Them a house in a good neighborhood and a nice car. She had family here so I didn't feel like such an ass for moving her and Ben away from Texas. He said he would this was only temporary until he got back on his feet and he would pay every cent back to me. It wasn't happening. I told him to just focus on getting settled here. He was a good guy.

"Alright Mr. Hale," she answered.

I grabbed all my files that I would need and stuffed them into my brief case. I had a late lunch with Rosalie in about 10 minutes and knowing her, she was probably already waiting for me. She had explained to me on our way to the movies three days ago that the Mrs. Cullen wasn't her. It was Esme. She had called to inform the place about Rose's arrival. She won't tell me who Luke's dad is but I'll get it out of her. I hope that my guess is wrong.

Angela gave me an encouraging and warm smile as I passed her on my way to the elevator. She knew I hadn't seen Rose. And she knew I was nervous.

The elevator doors closed and i could see my reflection. A bit shaggy blond hair, blue eyes, smooth skin, tall, lean, and pretty damn good looking. So why would Alice want someone who isn't me? Fuck, I sound like such a conceited girl.

Alice. How old is she now? I was seventeen the last time I saw her. And She was around the same age as Rose. So, she's about seventeen now? Fuck, I'm a crib robber!

I sighed, stepping out of the elevator. I could see Rosalie waiting for me outside the diner, scanning around for me.

"Rosie!" I called, smiling. She looked at me with a soft grin on her face.

"Jazz." She greeted. "Right on time. For once," she teased.

We went inside and got seated instantly.

After ordering and getting coffee, we asked the waitress to leave us until we waved her over. She left us alone. Rose spoke up once she was out of sight.

"So what's up?" She didn't look at me, instead fiddling with her bracelet.

"Rosalie, what happened while I was gone?" I watched her cheeks flush pink and her eyes widen.

"No lies," she asked quietly, peaking up at me from underneath her lashes.

"No lies."

She took a deep breath. "I'm sure you know Caroline went to jail."

I nodded. I did know that. She spent a year in jail, what for, my grandparents never told me. What they did tell me was that she was unstable and they sent her to a private mental facility.

Rosalie looked at me full on, her gaze angered and determined. "Do you know why?"

I shook my head, deciding that if I didn't really talk, she would get everything out faster. And knowing my sister, she wouldn't beat around the bush.

Looking back down at her hands, she said in such a quiet voice that I could barely hear her if it wasn't for the fact that I was ducking my head low to get closer to her and so no one could hear us. The Hales were still big in Washington. Hell, everywhere where we held power, we were big news. In Texas, photographers and reporters took a residence outside of the gates surrounding the Hale Estate. My grandfather had kept everything from leaking out to keep the Hales high and powerful. He didn't consult anything relating to Noel and my mother without lawyers present.

"Attempted assault and battery," Rose whispered.

What. The. Fuck. My mother had once been the most important women in my life. I looked up to her until that day. She turned into the worst possible women on the planet-no, universe. She was lower than di_rt and scum. _But even though I knew she was no good, I held a wee bit of respect and love for her because she was mother. She was the person who let me grow inside of her for nine months and then protected me from anything.

But as soon as the words Rosalie had said registered in my mind, the small amount of respect and all of my love for her went out the window. She was dead to me. I had no mother, just like I didn't have a father. Caroline Jeanne Hale was no longer a person in my life.

"Why?" One word questions was what I was now sticking to. I needed to know. I needed to know how she can defy her daughter once before and then do it again.

Rose wiped away a tear that fell on her hand. "She-she got angry." She paused, again looking up at me from her eyelashes. This time, she begged for understanding " I didn't mean to anger her Jasper. Please believe that. Lucas was crying and I was doing everything the nurses had taught me at the hospital. No wet diaper. Not hungry. Not sleepy. Nothing. He just wanted to cry. It was the middle of the night and she came barging into my room, telling me shut the bastard up."

When she said bastard, her hands clenched up into fist. "She told me that I was an idiot for keeping the brat. That if I had aborted him, she would be able to sleep. She called me a tramp, a slut, a whore, and even a prostitute." She chuckled humorlessly. "Funny considering that's how she met Noel."

She shook her head, running her hands though her hair. I habit, I was sure, she had picked up from Edward. He did it every two seconds.

"She was drunk but I knew that even if she wasn't, she would still be thinking all of the things she was saying. You know her, alcohol was her encouragement."

I nodded. I knew that alright. She drank at least once every three months and picked a fight with Noel. Their fights were always about things that happened months ago and that she had kept bottled up. At night, I would hold Rosalie and hush her to sleep. Then, I'd sneak out her room and tip toe to my their room where I could always count on loud yells and things crashing.

"When I finally got Lucas to sleep, I went downstairs to make more bottles for Luc and to clean up the mess in the kitchen that she had made in her rush to get some liquor in her. She was there, sitting on her chair. I ignored her, focusing on boiling water for Luc's bottles. The nanny was coming tomorrow so I had to prepare bottles for her since Luc ate more than I could give." She smiled tenderly at that and so did I. I hate that I missed helping her out with Luc. I hate that I didn't know about his existence until four days ago.

"Anyways, just as I was pouring the water in the last bottle, she told me something. 'I've always hated you Rosalie. Always.' She said in such a bitter tone. At the time, I was still wishing that she'd forgive _me, _ so of course her words tore me up. I was an idiot back then. I still wanted my mother's approval after all this time. I think that's why I didn't say anything to anyone about what Noel was doing to me. I knew that she knew, he always told me and after he was done with me and I'd go downstairs, she'd smile at me and tell me to keep that our little secret. I wanted her approval so bad that I was willing to shut the hell up just so she could give me the attention i craved."

Her tears stopped and she looked up at me with determination. "Do you believer that? Do you believe how twisted I was because of them? I would look at myself in the mirror each day and pick out the perfect outfit so she would compliment me, which she never did. The only other time she would smile at me was when I stood up to Noel for you." She shot me a look telling that I will have to answer some of her questions later.

"Back to the that night," she sighed. Finally, her face was composed. She looked tense but it barely showed. She glanced at the people surrounding us, eyeing this blond guy for a minutes before turning her attention back to me. "I started to cry and she called me weak. She went on and on about how a Hale never showed weakness. Ever. And how if I did, I shouldn't continue calling myself a Hale." She rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed at the memory of Caroline ranting off about that. Weird since Noel always told me the same.

"She slapped so hard across my face so much that I started bleeding. Even got a scar out of it." Rosalie pushed her hair away from her face and turned to the left, pointing at the light scar the ran from the edge of her ear to her jaw where it disappeared. "She was completely mad. She threw shit at me, and then grabbed a knife. She told me that I ruined her marriage and ruined her life. Caroline told me that she sent you away so she could get her revenge. She didn't want you to see her like that because she knew you would blame yourself. She told me that by the time the gray morning light shined over this Forks, I'd be dead and so would my bastard." Her eyes were dark with anger. She usually happy smiling face that I remembered was completely gone. She was Rosalie, the woman I had re-met four days ago, distance and cold. "I ran up to Lucas' room, trying to get away from her but she threw the wedding vase at me, and it cut the back of knee. I didn't care though, I fucking limped to Luc's room and locked the door. I was so scared. She was crazy. I knew she should do as she said no matter what. I moved Lucas to my closet since it was quiet in there and he wouldn't wake up from the pounding on the door and her hysterical screams. I stayed curled up against the door crying for two hours and for those hours she still kept up. Lucas started crying and I knew then, that he couldn't live the life with danger around him. I was such a pussy. I was naiive. I called Edward and made _him_ call the cops instead of doing it myself. I thought that she would think of that as my loyalty and love for her. After all that, I still wanted her to stop hating me and love me like I always wanted her too."

She sighed, a sign that her story was coming to an end. "The cops came and took her away. I went to the hospital while Esme took Lucas. She was working at the social services back then," she explained.

I nodded, glad that my parents had made acquaintances with the Cullens. They have always cared for us when Noel and Caroline weren't around, which was always.

"Her trial was a blur. I didn't know who sued her but I'm glad someone did. So she wasn't only there for battery and attempted assault, but for theft. I wasn't allowed to be in court when it didn't involve me. Carlisle and Esme thought that I shouldn't be in court at all but I wanted to face her. I wanted to show her that I wasn't her bitch or puppet that she could just emotionally jerk around. Edward stayed with me the entire time." She grinned slightly.

"What about Lucas? Where was he the whole time?" I asked. Fuck my rules. This was important.

Rose cleared her throat. "He was with Carmen. Carlisle's sister. She was living with them at the time since her husband, Eleazar was up in Canada or something."

"They were going to take Lucas from me since I had no place to go. Texas Hales didn't want me and neither did the New York Hales since I was a disgrace with a bastard child." She rolled her eyes but I could sense the hurt behind her words. She still wanted their approval and it stabbed her like a bitch to know that they didn't want her. I really don't get our family. Their selfish pricks. The lot of them. They disregarded the fact that she was raped by an old guy. A guy who was sick and twisted. The fact that our family turned their backs and covered their ears when Rosalie and Lucas needed them, disgusted me. "But someone made it so I could stay in Forks with Esme and Carlisle as my guardians. I've been living with them since. Lucas calls himself Lucas Cullen," she chuckled.

I laughed too. He wasn't at all a Hale. He was too pure and innocent to be allowed that name. A questioned popped up in my head and I blurted it out without thinking.

"Why didn't you give him the name Volturi?"

The healthy glow she had when she was talking about Luc drained away, replaced by a pale pasty complexion.

"I-uh," Rose looked away from me, focusing on the outside world visible though the windows. I looked that way too. Fuck. I messed up. It was a touchy subject, that much was clear. I;m such an asshole.

With my gaze away from her, Rosalie answered my question. "Caius brother wouldn't allow it. Caroline had called to get Caius to agree with the last name thing but his brother would only agree to have his brother's name as Lucas' father on his birth certificate. Then Caius agreed to send a monthly thousand dollars wired into my account. He didn't want his wife to find out he had had an affair with a thirteen year old." She shrugged her shoulders, as if it was now not a big deal.

Wait, his _wife?_ "Wife, the fucker had a wife?" I was shocked. What the hell was wrong with this dude. He couldn't possibly want a thirteen year old when he had a wife! He was sick. At that age, Rosalie was growing up, yes, but she was still a child.

She nodded, rubbing her cheek. "Athenodora."

"What kind of name is that?" I said.

She laughed and said, "And her I was thinking that we had odd names."

I chuckled. "Nah, just old fashion."

I waved over the waitress. I ordered chicken parmesan woth spagetti while Rosalie order a cheeseburger with extra fries. No tomato, pickle, or lettuce with her burger and no cole slaw. She also ordered a coke, buffalo wings, and an a cup of soup.

I looked at her. "Are you going to finish all of that?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes. I'm starving. I worked right through my two hour lunch time to leave early and be here." This surprised me, I didn't know she worked.

"You work?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah. The interior design place down the block. From 2 to 8. Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays."

I was impressed. "You help design right?" I knew she would. She was always fixing up her rooms in the house. It drove our maids crazy. Again, she nodded.

"Esme and Carmen own it."

I nodded. The waitress returned with our soup and Rose's coke.

"But enough about me or the past. I want to talk about Alice Brandon." She smirked at me.

I loved this about my sister. She changed topics so easily and made you forget about before. The topic of her past depressed me and left me with millions of questions but I didn't want to get more into that here, with all eyes on us. They knew who we were.

I sighed. "What about her?" I sipped my soup trying to look uninterested. I didn't want Rose to see that I really did care about Alice but considering I've been acting like a dramatic sixteen year old girl this whole time, I'm pretty sure the cat was out of the bag.

She eyed me with the smirk still present on her face. At this moment, she reminded me of the younger her, who teased and pestered me with Edward by her side. Although, I scared him so he mostly watched.

"Ask her out." She said simply. She ate her soup quickly, the hotness probably not registering since she wince at all.

"It's not that simple Rosalie. First of all, that's not allowed. She's seventeen. Three years younger than me. And she's in high school. People will think I'm some cradle robber." I blushed.

She giggled, shaking her head at me. "Jasper, Edward told me that her birthday is next weekend. She'll be eighteen then. And come on, you're going to let a small age difference keep you from the love of your life? Your soul mate? Your P.I.C.?"

P.I.C.? What the hell was that? Prostitute in the corner? She must've noticed me confusion because she explained that it meant partner in crime. That made sense.

The waitress returned with Rose's buffalo wings and I helped myself to some. She huffed, but made no comment. She loved her buffalo wings. This is a small payback for bringing up Alice.

"Rosalie, it's three years. It's not a couple months or a year. It's _three_. That's about 1,095 days! Give or take." I responded. I bit into the buffalo wing, savoring the spiciness of it. Oh, these were good.

Rose dropped the bones of her wing on her plate, cleaning her hands and mouth with her napkin. "God, you sound like Bella."

I cocked my head to the side, confused. "What? What does she have anything to do with Alice and I?"

Rose smirked. "'Alice and I'? Aw, you're starting to state yourself as two."

I rolled my eyes at her. God, this girl. She seemed mature but here she was, acting her age and twisting my words to make of them what she wanted. "Shut up. No."

She chuckled, biting into a buffalo wing. "You love it."

"Again, what does Bella have to do with this?" I was careful not to say 'Alice and I'.

"Girl talk. She mentioned that you were old." She huffed, crossing her arms.

I laughed. "Of course I am."

"Shut up, you're not old. Grandfather is old. Isn't he like seventy?"

"Sixty-seven."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Same thing. Anyways, take a chance."

I quirked an eyebrow. "Chance? Meaning she might or might not want to be with me?"

She sighed, clearly frustrated. "No, you fucktard. There is no chance."

My heart clenched. No chance? But friday night she seemed so interested. Her bright blue eyes watched me the whole time we talked with an incredible smile.

"See, no chance. You just finished saying it," I whispered quietly, showing me disappointment.

My head was done so I didn't notice Rosalie's hand fly out and slap my chin up. "I meant that she does like you so taking a chance is the wrong wording. She likes you!" She all but shouted.

Rubbing my chin, I glared at her. "Next time, give me a warning. Jesus that hurt."

She needed to be clear. She hit hard for a girl.

"Just, please, talk to her. She really does like you. She cares for you. And don't be stupid and let three years mess up the possibility of a great relationship," Rose said sincerely, holding my hand that was on the table. Her violet eyes looked up at me filled with hope and kindness. "And whenever you need to talk, I'm always here."

I nodded, giving her hand a squeeze. The waitress came then with our food and we settled for Lucas and Edward as topics of discussion.

.o..o.o.

**Normal POV**

Edward unlocked the his door for everyone to come inside. Emmett immediately bonded over to the couch with Lucas hot at his heels. Alice kicked off her purple heels, settled at the corner of the couch, and curled her tiny feet underneath her. Edward helped Bella out of her gray coat and hooked it on the coat hanger. She smiled in thanks, still in awe that he was such a gentleman.

She turned to talk in the beauty that was his home. The windows went from ceiling to floor with beige curtains pulled to the sides. The two couches were white, along with the walls and the carpet. A huge flat screen was tucked in the wall and a black fireplace was settled under it. To the sides of the TV and fireplace were floor to cieling bookshelves that contained books, photo albums, magazines, and picture frames of the family.

Edward took the chance to look over her amazing figure. She looked amazing in a white black striped pullover, jeans that hugged her long legs and her great behind, and on her feet, a pair of creamy moccasins. Simple, but stunning.

Bella shifted her stance, not knowing if she should go sit or wait for Edward to invite her. She didn't have to wait long to know what to do. Edward placed a hand at the small of her back and walked them over to the loveseat. "Go ahead, make yourselves at home." He smirked in Emmett's direction as he snatched the remote off the coffee table before Alice could make a move on it.

Emmett sat back, enjoying having the power. He switched the channel to a football game. He smiled. Lucas settled in beside Emmett, a feeling safe and content. He knew this feeling. It was the feeling he felt when he was with his mommy. His mommy. He wondered where she was. And uncle Jazzy. He enjoyed his afternoon with uncle Edward and the others but he missed his mommy terribly.

He tugged on Emmett's black hoddie. "Where's mommy?" Lucas asked Emmett with a frown on his angelic face.

Emmett looked down at the adorable boy, grinning. "She's working. Don't worry bud, she'll be here soon."

Edward nodded in agreement. "I'll call her if you'd like," he offered, knowing that Lucas loved hearing his mother's voice.

Lucas thought about it for a minute. He shook his head. "It okay." He snuggled up next to Emmett and Emmett in return, threw his arm around the little boy who had captured his heart so quickly, without a thought. it felt so natural.

Alice watched them, thinking who adorable they looked. Almost like father and son. Father and son. Kyran and her dad. She smiled. Kyran was her little brother who worshiped his dad. His dad watched over him like a hawk. He didn't want what happened to Alice repeat itself with Kyran.

She thought about what kind of mother she would be some day. Strict but loving. No violence at all. She'd hover over them but give them their space at the same time. Images of small blond boys running around her with bright blue eyes and a smile that reminded her of their father. A smile that she knew so well...Jasper's.

Bella sat comfortably next to Edward, breathing in his musky and delicious sent. Today had been great. He picked her up for school and walked her to some of her classes. All through Bio, she had caught him staring at her multiple times -much to Tanya's annoyance and confusion- and at lunch, he talked to her the whole time, asking question after question about herself. Edward had surprised her by taking her along to pick up Lucas from daycare and invited her, Alice, and Emmett to spend the day with him and Lucas. Emmett had agreed quickly, wanting to spend time with Lucas. He was a cool kid and talked about everything with such passion and contentment. Lucas enjoyed every moment of anything he did. Emmett loved that. He hadn't been around such carefree behavior since his mother. Alice went along too, hoping she'd get a glimpse of Jasper and a chance to talk to him. But so far, she hadn't be able to do any of that. He wasn't around. She still enjoyed herself, remembering that she couldn't him follow him around like a mindless fan girl.

Edward moved his arm behind the couch, watching Bella from his periphial vision. She hadn't seem to notice his movement. She had a smile on her breathtaking face as she watch the football game. Edward glanced at Emmett. His attention was completely on the game. With that, Edward move his arm at the edge of the couch,right behind Bella's shoulders.

Alice looked on at Edward and Bella. Edward sighed in relief. He had made a move. Alice giggled quietly, not wanting to attract attention.

Lucas' stomach grumbled. "I'm hungry," he stated, pushing his small torso up to face Edward. He nodded, moving from his spot on the couch. "Let's go make some lunch."

Lucas smiled, jumping of the couch and followed Edward into the kitchen. "Mr. Emmett, let's help."

Everyone smiled. Mr. Emmett was all they have been hearing. It was obvious that Lucas wanted to share everything with 'Mr. Emmett'. Emmett left with lucas and Edward, leaving Alice and Bella alone in the living room.

Bella stayed in her seat until she was heard Edward asking Lucas what he wanted. She bolted over to Alice, almost squishing the poor girl. "Isn't he wonderful," she dreamily sighed. Edward was her modern Romeo. Except she hoped that death wouldn't be in the near future. And that no one tried to break up their love.

Alice smirked. "The wonderfulest!"

The two friends giggled madly.

"Who's the wonderfulest?" Rosalie asked from behind them. Alice jumped, startled. Bella's giggles ceased as she peaked over the couch to see Jasper and his sister.

"Uh, no one." Alice answered, quickly stuffing her feet into her heels, stood up to accidentally knock Bella to the floor. "Oh, Bells!"

Bella giggled, getting up on her knees and rubbing her butt. "It's okay." Jasper chuckled while Rose snickered.

Jasper looked Alice over. She looked absolutely appealing in her tight skinny jeans that clung to her ass like a second skin, a dark gray cropped long sleeve thing showed her shoulders with a white shirt underneath, and those purple fuck me heels that made her legs look miles long. Her inky hair was wavy today and her eyes looked as bright as ever. She was such a sight to behold.

Rosalie cleared her throat, bringing Jasper from his Alice trance.

"Hello ladies," he said politely.

"Hi," Bella answered, smiling.

Rosalie smirked. This was Alice's chance. She had to go talk to him now!

'Uh, I'll be right back." Jasper walked down the hallway and out of sight. Alice. She was here. Was it for him? It had to be. Edward wasn't there. But then again, Bella was here. Maybe for support. Girls did shit like that. Right? They never went anywhere without a best friend.

Rosalie stepped down the step that opened up to the living room. "Hey, I didn't thin you guys would be here. Where's Eddie," she asked, using Edward's hideous nickname.

Alice didn't answer as she was too busy swooning over Jasper. He was adorable. He looked professional but casual wearing khaki pants paired with a sky blue long sleeve polo and black dress shoes. She just wanted to eat him up.

instead, Bella again answered. "In the kitchen with Luc."

Rosalie nodded. She took off her coat and draped it over the couch. "Thanks." She left to the kitchen.

Edward was crunched down in the cabinets with his ass sticking out. His ass. _Woah_, since when had Edward's ass become to nice? Rosalie shook her head with the attempt to get rid of a sexy thought about Edward. But his ass was _right there!_ Right in front of her. No, no, no._ Bad Rosalie. Stop looking._

Lucas came running in, coat and hat on. "Mr. Emmett, Uncle Edward said that he found gas."

Mr. Emmett? What?

Emmett sat back on the floor, huffing. "Alright." Edward had asked him to look for some coal to fire up the grill and make burgers since that was what Lucas had politely asked for.

Lucas looked up to see his mother's shocked expression. He didn;t think anything of it. He smiled widely, breaking into a sprint to get to her. "MOMMY!"

Rose opened her arms for her son, breathing in his sweet lavender scent mixed with the baby shampoo he loved. Lucas. She had missed him. And he had missed her too. It was obvious with how he clung to her, not letting go of the hold he had on her around her next, as she stood up.

"Did you behave, honey?" Rose smooth down his blond hair, kissing both his cheeks.

Lucas nodded ethuastically. "Yeah! I played with Mr. Emmett." Rose noticed the bright spark in her son's deep blue eyes as he spoke about how 'Mr. Emmett' bought him an icee at the bookstore and some books about cars. Emmett shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Rosalie hadn't said anything to him. Her eyes had only skimmed over him as Lucas talked about him. He looked over at his favorite kid's mother. Oh, god, she looked amazing in that tight black miniskirt. Without having to look, he knew that her already amazing ass looked even more amazing. "Uncle Edward is making burgers for my tummy," Lucas finished, running his fingers through his mommy's curls.

Emmett chuckled. "I think he said it was for everyone's tummy." Luc giggled.

Rosalie's eyes snapped to him. He huge size made him look imitating but from what her son had just told him, he was a teddy bear with a soft spot for adorable blond boys.

"Hey Emmett." She finally greeted with a smile. She was thankful that Lucas had found another friend. He seeked out male company that was rarely home since Edward only spent a couple of hours with him at night and Carlisle was mostly at the hospital. Lucas was always with either Rosalie or Esme. He thought things would change when Uncle Jazzy moved in but he's been working and arriving late at night.

Emmett grinned, showing off his dimples. Rosalie swooned at the sight of them. "Hey Rosalie," he said, kicking himself mentally for not coming up with something smoother to say.

"Down mama. Please?" Lucas patted Rose's cheek. As soon as his feet hit the floor, he scurried off through the door that led to the patio. Rosalie walked over to where Emmett leaned against the sink.

"Um," she cleared her throat, uncomfortable with the question she was about to ask.

Emmett took in her perfect face, thinking to himself that this woman in front of him was indeed one of a kind. No one could measure up to her impossible beauty. He took no noticed when she sucked in a breath and exhaled.

"Uh, Emmett?" He looked dazzled.

"Sorry?" He shook his head, clearing all thoughts about her beauty away.

"Please don't get offended when I ask you this but um, how much where the things you bought Lucas?" She didn't look at him, foucsing her attention on his wide muscular chest that was still perfectly defined covered up by his black hoodie.

What? Was she serious? He wasn't offended. Just surprised. He ran a hand through the his curls and then rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, nothing."

Rosalie looked up, stunned. "No, seriously, how much? I want to pay you back."

"Don't worry about it." He took a step away from her, grabbing the remote control for the black flatscreen hung over the refriderator and began surfing through the channels.

She huffed, snatching the remote form him and turning it off.

"The price please." She gritted thorugh her teeth, annoyed.

Emmett again shook his head, narrowing his eyes on hers. "No."

"Listen Emmett," she poked his chest. A shock of hot electricity ran through her finger and all over her body at the contact but she ignored it. She was on a mission. "How much?"

Jasper walked in then, startled to find the big dude and his sister so close to each other. He made her look short. And she wasn't at all, standing a tall and proud five foot nine.

"Hey!" Jasper greeted, not surprised that they didn't acknowledge him. When Rose was mad, she wouldn't tear her focus off the object of her anger.

"Nothing." Emmett said with a tone that was meant to end the discussion.

Rose poked him again in the chest. "Tell me. It would be wrong of me to let you pay for my son."

Jasper moved over to the fridge, taking out a bottled water. Ah, so that was what this was about. Emmett paid something for Lucas. He rolled his eyes. The guy better tell her or she was going to knee him in the crotch like she had to Edward when he bought Luc a simple coloring book.

He noticed how Emmett's brown eyes went soft for a second and then harden. "No." He repeated, more firmly this time.

Rosalie growled, pushing at Emmett's shoulders. He stumbled back against the counter, surprised. "Tell me!"

Jasper laughed, shaking his head as he walked out of the kitchen and through the open door that Lucas had escaped. Emmett had a lot to learn about hard headed Rosalie before he made any move to start a relationship with her. Because from the way Emmett's eyes constantly scanned his sister's, Jasper knew that he wanted more with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this is so long. I had an inspiration and I couldn't stop.<strong>

**What do you think about Rosalie's story? There's more to come but that later. **

**Next chapter will start up with Rosalie and Emmett still arguing. lol. **

**Review and I will love you forever! **

**Oh, I also decided that Thursdays will be the day I update. **

**Okay, enough talk, see you next week! Again, I would love reviews.**

**:)**


	9. Winner

**Chapter 9: Winner**

**EmPOV**

* * *

><p>With fire in her eyes, Rosalie was more stunning then ever.<p>

"Tell me!" She demanded but no way was I giving in. I don't understand why she wants to pay me back. I wanted to buy him those picture books. The longing in his eyes convinced me to get them for him and his blinding smile made it completely worth it.

"It. Was. A. Present." I said through clenched teeth.

Rosalie huffed, stepping back. "Listen, just please, let me pay you back."

She just wouldn't give up.

Edward walked in, smudges of coal on his face. He stopped, glancing at us. "Hey Rose."

Her eyes didn't leave leave me as she said, "Edward."

"What are you two talking about?" He asked, hesitantly.

"Emmett here won't let me pay him back for the books he bought Lucas." Rosalie cocked an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes. This girl, man.

Edward sighed. "Rose, it was a present. You don't have to pay everyone who buys him something just so you-."

Rosalie shot him a look that made him shut his mouth.

With her attention away from me, I slipped out of the room and back to the living room where Bells and Alice were huddled on the couch, whispering. They didn't hear me come in.

"Alice, this isn't the time." Bella told Alice softly. She brushed back her short locks that had covered her cheek when she leaned her head against the back of the couch.

"Then when?" Alice closed her bright blue eyes, sighing. "He doesn't go to our school. He works late. He's barely in town. How am I going to get him alone so we can talk?"

I shook my head, glad that I didn't have to deal with emotional shit like this. Although I did feel bad for Jasper. The poor dude won't know what hits him when Alice gets ahold of his ass. I chuckled, imagining him carrying all her shopping bag and trailing behind her like a dog. "Ladies." I jumped between them, ending their conversation. Bella gave me a shy smile while Alice moved away from him, huddling again in the corner of the couch. "'Are we staying for dinner?" I asked Bells. I didn't want to interrupt their dinner as we had last time.

Bella shook her head. "No, Charlie wants us home. Billy is coming to visit."

Rebecca and Rachael. I sighed dreamily...twin fun. "Great."

Bells muttered something about me being a pig but I ignored her. I was on a love high. Nothing could bring me down...

"You aren't stayin'!" Lucas shot out from the kitchen, a bundle of panic.

Except that.

The hurt in Lucas' deep blue eyes and the pouty lips were too much for me so I looked away, nudging Bella to take control of the situation.

Bells slid off the couch, getting on her knees in front of Lucas. He stared at her, his eyes watering up. Oh crap.

"Sweetie, we have to go home. I'm sorry." Bella ran her fingers over his cheek and he melted into her touch.

"Don't go, Belly." Lucas threw his arms around her neck and sobbed.

Bella shot me a look that meant help.

I stood up and crossed the room to my coat. Lucas watched me from his pot on Bella's lap. his eyes twinkling as I walked back with the bag of his books. I slumped down on the capreted floor, taking out both books and turning them over in my hands.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked, leaning closer to see better.

Alice chuckled. "He's taking off the price stickers."

I smiled in satisfaction. Ha. Take that Rosalie Hale. Now you'll never know how much I paid for them.

"Here." I hand them over to Lucas. "Edward told me your birthday is close so happy early birthday."

He grinned widely at me. "Thank you so much Mr. Emmett!"

I laughed, catching him as he launched into me. The kid was strong, I'll give him that.

"Don't mention it." He scurried out of my arms and into the kicthen, calling Jasper to come check out his new books.

Edward and Rosalie came into the room looking disappointed. Well, Edward did. Rosalie looked annoyed.

"You aren't staying?" Edward looked at Bella. She blushed under his stare and I rolled my eyes, along with Alice. Bella blushed even more than she usually did when Edward was around.

She shook her head, not looking back at Edward as she said, "I'm sorry."

I stood up and held a hand out for Bella's to grab and stand.

"Charlie wants us home. Bella's been holding out on her cooking back at the Swan household." I smirked at my cousin, throwing my arm around her shoulder and squeezing her to my side.

Rosalie nodded while Edward frowned.

i felt bad. He was being deprived of his Bella time. They only had an hour together each day and since Friday, those two have been joined at the hip. And if they weren't, they were texting or on the phone. I knew Charlie was taking the night shift tomorrow and Bella and I would be alone. Without really thinking it through, I blurted out, "You guys should come to dinner tomorrow at our house. Bella makes awesome lasagna."

"OKAY!" Lucas screamed as he came into view again, this time in the arms of Jasper. I noticed Alice sit up straighter, running a hand through her hair.

Jasper glanced her way and gave her a weak smile. Rosalie sighed, taking Lucas from her brother.

Edward walked to us, grabbing Bella's hand. "Yeah! We'd love that!"

Again, Bella blushed. Jasper and I chuckled. Rosalie smiled. Alice stood up from the couch and stood behind me, clearly hiding from Jasper.

'Well, it's settled. We expect you guys around six. You too, Jasper."

It would be perfect for Alice to talk to Jasper there. He couldn't run away. I smiled internally. I was smart.

"Alright, I'll be there." Jasper said, after a glare from Rosalie.

Alice stiffened, grabbing my hand. She gave it a tug and I knew she wanted to leave. Now. "Okay, so we'll see you guys tomorrow." I smiled.

Lucas practically jumped drown from his mother's arms and ran to me, hugging me. "Thank you for my birthday present." He kissed my cheek before returning to his mother's side, hugging her legs. She looked down at him, grinning.

"Where are these books, baby?" She asked him sweetly as Edward led us to the door.

Lucas ran back to the kitchen to grab his books and skipped back into the room, holding them. "Here Momma."

Once Rosalie had them in her hands, she sent me a winning smile. Ha. Yeah right. She turned them over, her eyes going to the corners of the books.

"What the fuck?" She growled out and glared at me.

"I'm the winner!" I sang, doing a Lucas and skipping out the door while laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so I think I won't do a weekly update considering I hate deadlines. lol. hope you like this short chapter. <strong>

**review. **

**:)**


	10. Oh, Gym

**Chapter 10: Oh, Gym...**

**BPOV**

* * *

><p>"Has he asked?" Alice questioned me as we ran the dreaded mile for for the state gym requirement. Completely stupid if you as me. Who gives a shit if you are in shape or not. It's not the state's business. Hmph.<p>

"No, he hasn't," I mumble and pick up my pace in a lame attempt to leave Alice behind. She has been asking me the same question day after day. And day after day, I have been answering her question with the same answer...no.

Nope, Edward has not asked me to be his girlfriend. It has been about three months since he, well Rosalie, asked me to the movies Friday night. We have been hanging out every say since: riding to school together each weekday morning, talking on the phone at night, and he walks me to each of my classes. Everyone already thinks we are together. I don't understand why he just won't ask me.

Alice matches my pace with a tired grunt. "Why don't you ask him?"

Uh, again, no. Call me old fashion, but I think that the boy should as the girl.

"Can we talk about something else now?"

Alice sighs but doesn't say another word. We stay silent as me finish running the last lap to complete our mile.

Coach Clapp smiles at us as I slow to a walk and Alice stumbles to my side, panting like mad.

"Nice job ladies. Hit the showers." He spares us a glance before going back to scribbling on his clipboard.

Alice chugged her water bottle on our way back to the gym building, cursing at the Board of Education. "Stupid fat motherfuckers. The lot of them, making us run," she shook her head.

I laughed as she continued to rant, not really listening.

My thoughts moved to Edward, my favorite person to think about. He was as kind as he was beautiful. He was a complete gentlemen, putting my needs before his. Yesterday afternoon, we were sitting at the park watching Lucas play with his friends from school. He was telling me about his love for the piano. I was so engrossed in the passion his velvet silky voice took on as he spoke about music, that I didn't even notice I was shivering.

"Bella, where is your coat?" He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close, kissing my head.

"I forgot it at home. I had only about ten minutes to get to get ready this morning." I snuggled closer, inhaling his scent. He was warm enough for me. No coat needed.

"Maybe I should come by later." Edward whispered as he brushed his lips against my forehead.

"No, it's fine. I just overslept."

"Wait a minute." He pulled back and shrugged out of his coat. "Here," Edward drapped it over my shoulders and pulled me back to his chest again.

He sat there, shivering and refusing every time I tried to hand him back his coat. My little trooper. Although he did run back to his car like his ass was on fire. Still, he was very sweet.

"Come on, Bells. James is coming over here." Alice's frighten voice brought me out of yesterday.

James stomped over to us.

Alice didn't wait for me, she just hauled her tiny butt to the safety of the girls' locker room.

James grabbed my arm then, squeezing it to get my attention.

"Ow," I hissed. I tried to pull away but he only tightened his hold. "Let go of me."

"Tell Alice she can't run away forever. She has to answer me."

"She isn't any of your business."

"Yes she is. She's _mine_. You hear me? _MINE_ and only mine." He gritted through his teeth with such anger and determination that it sent chills and goosebumps all over. What the heck was Alice thinking getting involved with this guy. He was insane.

I scoffed, trying to seem strong. I narrowed my eyes on him. "I won't tell her anything." Finally, after much tugging, he let me go and I walked away.

"You better tell her what I said Swan." He yelled.

Alice's cute head was poking out of the shower stall. Her blue eyes bright with worry. "What the hell where you doing?"

"Nothing." I stripped down to my undies and sports bra then wrapped myself in a towel. Just as I was shimming out of the bra and undies, the locker room door burst opened, revealing an angry Victoria Adams with Tanya and Jessica flanking her sides. The little sidekicks.

"Where's Alice?" Victoria's cat like green eyes scanned the room in search for Alice.

Alice shut the water and stepped out in her towel after a minute.

"What do you want?" She asked in a bored tone.

Victoria crossed the room, Tanya stalking her every move.

"Listen Brandon, leave James alone. Got it? He's mine. You had you're chance and you messed it up big time."

"Big time." Tanya repeated.

I stiffled my giggled. God, she was so stupid.

"You cut all ties to him. And stop following him like a sad little puppy." Victoria glared at Ali.

Alice snorted and giggled. Oh god. "Calm down Vicky." Victoria sneered but Alice didn't seem to noticed. "Why don't you tell _him_ that, hm? He's the one that keeps calling. So instead of trying to come in here with your blonde bimbo and getting up all in my face, calm your ass and go talk to him and leave me alone. I want nothing to do with him."

"Yeah right. I see the way you look at him."

"You mean with disgust and annoyance?" I butt in. Alice is my girl and I got her tiny back. Besides, Victoria is getting on my nerves with her James talk. The girl was crazy just like him. And I told her so. "Crazy as fuckers you two. Why don't you scurry on back to him and piss on his leg to claim him."

Alice laughed.

"Oh lookie here. Quiet Swan has some balls, appearently." Tanya stepped toward me. "Thinking your so fucking cool because Edward talks to you."

"Yeeaah, okay." Insert eye roll here. She really is stupid.

"She's not a little social climber like you, Tanya." Alice said as she dropped her towel revealing her pantie and bra clad body. She pulled on her jeans, calm as can be. "Edward is talking to her because he likes her. You're just mad that he saw through your slutty self."

"He likes me!" Tanya stomped her foot like an impatient two year old.

"You both are delusional." Alice shook her head, wearing a smirk of amusement on her face as she pulled on her hoodie. "Can you two go away now?"

Victoria and Tanya huffed in sync and walked to the door.

"Stay away from him Alice. I mean it." Victoria narrowed her eyes on Alice who smiply smiled innocently.

"Sure sure."

Victoria and the bimbo slithered out without another peep.

"Wow," I giggled.

Alice smiled for real now. "I know. I love getting under skin."

I was rinsing my hair when I remembered. "Hey Ali?"

"Yeah?"

"James. You need to talk to him sooner or later."

I heard her sigh. "I know."

"He said you were his." I said slowly. "He said it in a really creepy stalkerish way. Freaked me out." She didn't say anything so I shut the water off and wrapped myself in my towel. She was laying down on the bench, bags on the floor next to her. Her hair was wrapped in her towel and her eyes closed. She must have heard my wet footsteps because she whispered, "He freaks me out too," as soon as I walked by.

Girls started piling in then so Alice and I didn't say anything else on the James subject.

I quickly pulled on my tights, shirt, and boots on and walked out with Alice.

"Hey," Edward's velvet voice interrupted my talk with Alice about our English assignment.

"Hi," I squeaked out.

Alice laughed. "See you two love birds at lunch!" she called over her shoulder as she walked down the hall and away from us.

"Love birds huh?" Edward smiled, wrapping me in his arms. "I like the sound of that."

His lips were on mine in the next instant, making my knees tremble.

I really should stop bitching about him not asking me to be his girlfriend. Having Edward as my make out buddy was probably the best way I would ever have him. With that thought in my head, I melted into his lips, not worrying about if he would ask or not.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Good? Gah, sorry. I know it's been forever. But, its here. Finally. <strong>

**Next chapter will probably be up uh,...lets say next week?**

**Sorry for any grammatical mistakes. Point them out to me if they really bug you.**

**Oh! one more thing...pics on profile. **

**Hope you liked it. :D**


	11. New Friend

** Chapter 11: New Friend**

**RPOV**

Edward came home smiling today.

And if that didn't weird me out, Jasper called to tell me he wouldn't be home for dinner because he had a date.

With who? I have no clue.

But it's not Alice, that's for sure.

How do I know?

Because the little pixie is curled up on my bed, bawling.

I don't do well with tears that don't come from my son.

"Alice, calm down," I looked up at my door, hoping that it would burst open with Bella or Esme who knows how to deal with crying people.

"He-," hiccup, "didn't even call me back!" She wailed, curling up even more.

Crap. I told him to call her! She has been calling his office religiously, with the hopes that he would finally take her call and stop 'taking a message'. Knowing the bastard, he was probably wasn't taking one. Asshole.

"Alice, my brother is a dick." I said truthfully because honestly, he was. Here was a girl that is so in love with him and he just ignores her only to mope around the house all day unless he's around Luke.

She sniffled. "Did he say with who?"

I'm an idiot. Shame on me for telling her.

I shook my head.

Alice wiped her tears away and ran a hand through her hair.

I gave her a teeny smile.

She whimpered and hid her face with my pillow.

She looked completely miserable. Her hair was mused, her clothes rumpled. And she looked even tinier all curled up in the middle of my bed.

"Maybe you should call Bella. We can have a girls' night or something." I blurted out.

The fuck?

Where did that come from?

Alice immediately perked up at the idea. "That's perfect!" She scrambled across the room to where her bag was.

I groaned and sat down on my bed.

Jesus, why did I have to open my mouth?

_Knock Knock_

Edward poked his head in.

"Uh, Rose?" He scanned the room for me and smiled when he saw I was indeed in my room. Then he caught sight of Alice. He eyed her giggling and squealing form on my floor and cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Yes?" I asked innocently.

"I was just coming by to talk but I see you're busy...," He trailed off when he noticed my brighten mood at the mention of talking.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about Eddie boy?"

He gave me a look.

"I'll tell you later." He waved it off as if it was nothing but I could see it was by the huge goofy grin on his face.

I smirked.

That could only mean one thing.

"She said yes."

His smile widened. "Yeah, she did."

I was happy. Edward deserved to be happy.

And Bella did too, dammit! Edward kept beating around the bush for what I'm sure was forever.

We were interrupted by Alice's high pitch squeals. "OH MY GAWD! THAT'S SO SWEET!"

Edward blushed like only Bella would.

The heck?

This day was just getting weirder and weirder.

In the blink of an eye, Edward had his ear pressed against Alice's phone.

Alice bounced around, probably making it difficult for Edward to listen.

"MOMMA!"

I sighed in relief.

My little man was home. Finally.

I got up and left, knowing the two _girls_ wouldn't miss me. Pfft.

I could see Luc before he could see me.

He was looking inside the fridge, searching for something to munch on. My boy ate every five seconds, I swear.

I'm insanely glad that he doesn't look anything like his father or act like him in any way. He's purely mine. And only mine. He's my sweet angel.

For only being two years old, my kid was pretty fucking smart. Actually no. He was fucking intelligent.

I don't really know where he got that. His father was pretty stupid. Living off what his brothers and his wife had.

And even though I'm pretty smart, I really doubt I was like him as a kid.

Hmmm, maybe he's like Jasper. Esme always said Luc was like a mini Jazz. Kinda scary but whatever. Hopefully Luc doesn't end up completely clueless like Jazz.

Carlisle strolled into the kitchen, startling my little boy.

"Hey Bud!"

Carlisle was barely home but when he was, he split his time between his family and Luc.

It was cute.

"Granpa!" Luc giggled and launched himself at Carlisle who scooped him up and kissed his cheeks.

Carlisle sat Luc on the counter, ruffling his hair. "How was your day, son?"

"It was great dad. Thanks for asking." Edward muttered loud enough for his dad to hear.

I jumped. I hadn't even noticed him.

Carlisle and Luc giggled.

"Oh, Eddie Bear is jealous!" Carlisle said in a baby voice, making Luc giggle like mad.

"Humph." Edward grumbled and closed the fridge door.

I decided to make an appearance.

Luc's eyes snapped right to me and the most stunning smile spread onto his little lips. "Momma."

I know that the way he came to be wasn't filled with love and happiness. But I was beyond happy to have Luc. I have never regretted him and I never will. The little angel was my reason for living.

He patted Carlisle's cheek, his silent way to tell him he wanted down.

Carlisle complied, setting my little man on his feet.

Luc scurried over to me, hugging my legs with all his might.

I laughed. He was too cute.

I crouched down so I could look into his eyes.

"Jason said there's guy in Star Battle that has my name!" Luc told me.

"You mean Star Wars?" Edward butted in, amused.

Luc pondered it for a second and then nodded furiously.

Esme walked in, smiling at us. "Hey guys."

"Hey mom," Edward nodded at her.

She rolled her eyes and kissed Carlisle.

"Ew." Edward and Luc said at the same time with a small grimace.

I laughed. "So whats up? Anything exciting going on?"

Esme brightened up. "Actually, yes!"

Carlisle eyed her. "What is it, dear?"

"I gonna play." Luc announced and left.

Esme cleared her throat before speaking. "My mother is in town and she wants us to go out for dinner."

Carlisle and Edward groaned.

"Mom," Edward whined.

Carlisle grumbled something that only Esme could hear which earned his ribs a hard nudge.

"Shut up you two." Esme snapped.

I stiffled my laugh behind my hands.

Edward shot me a look.

"Does Rose have to go?" Alice magically appeared at my side, scaring me.

"What the fuck!" I screeched, my hand over my heart.

"Oops, sorry."

Esme giggled. "Hi Alice."

"Hi, Mrs. Cullen. Wow, is that from Alberta Ferretti?" Alice's blue eyes widened as she inspected Esme's dress.

Esme squealed. "Oh my God! YES!"

Alice smiled. "It looks so great on you."

"You're the only one who has gotten the designer right!" Esme clapped her hands. "And thank you, dear. You and Rosalie are the only ones who have complimented me today."

She glared at Edward and Carlisle who had the grace to look embarrased.

"You look lovely, honey." Carlisle said with a shy smile.

"Shut up. Go get ready." Esme pushed him toward the exit.

Edward laughed. Then he noticed Esme's stare.

"Uh, you-you look," Edward stuttered.

Esme sighed. "Go get ready."

"Okay."

Edward and Carlisle lingered around for a bit until they noticed Esme's glares.

They left the kitchen with slumped shoulders.

Alice and I laughed.

"So girls, what are you doing tonight?" Esme's eyes sparkled with joy.

She was sad that I kept to myself most of the time meaning I didn't have friends. Edward didn't count. He was family.

At the beginning, she tried to get me to hang out with Edward and some of his friends but I refused. My son was my friend. Yeah the conversations had mostly been one sided since Luc had been a baby, but I rather be with him where I didn't have to pretend to be interested and happy.

"I take that as I won't be going along tonight?" I moved to the cupboard to get a pot.

Her eyes were puffy and her cheeks pink.

She needed some hot chocolate.

Esme nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, I was wondering if Alice and Bella could sleepover tonight. You know, girl time and all that."

I tried to say it casually so Esme wouldn't get emotional. But of course, she did.

"That's wonderful, Rosalie." she sniffled. "Of course they can." She wiped a tear away and looked at Alice who was beaming.

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen." Alice hugged Esme and Esme sobbed on Alice's tiny shoulder.

"Oh God." I groaned when Esme pulled me into a hug, telling me that I could drink everything in the liquor cabinet if it meant hanging out with friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the wait. Hope you liked it<strong>

** :) **

**'Till next time**


	12. And it begins

**EPov**

When I found out Bells was coming over, I was happy.

And when I realized she was sleeping over, damn, I could hug the pixie.

I know that's kind of mean to say considering she's upset but Bella will be under the same roof as me tonight and that calls for a celebration.

I cleaned up my room.

You know, just incase Bella stumbled in there while looking for the bathroom or something. I didn't want her thinking I was a pig.

"Edward!" my mother yelled, clearly annoyed that I was talking my time to get ready.

Truth was that I didn't even want to go. All my Grandmother would do is bitch and moan about my grandfather and his young new girlfriend and nag my father for not taking us to visit her more often. As if three times a year wasn't enough...

Alice whistled when she saw me. "Well look what the cat dragged down. Cullen, looking hot."

I shook my head, grinning. "Thanks."

"You know, I'm glad you found your balls and asked my girl out."

"Technically, she's my girl now and I don't share." I said, joining her on the couch.

She scooted over, her blanket clutched in her hands. "I figured."

Alice looked smaller than she really was, curled up in the corner of the couch, covered in a blanket. Her eyes were still a little bloodshot, and she still had a sad look to her.

My mother taught me to always comfort a friend in need and even though Alice and I rarely spoke, I considered her a friend.

Clearing my throat, I said, "Listen Alice, um, I don't know everything that's going on between you and Jazz but I know it will all work out. You'll see." I awkwardly patted her shoulder.

"Thanks Edward." she leaned over to give me a small hug.

Rosalie came into the living room carrying Luc.

He was dressed in the small tux he always wore when we went to fancy dinners or parties.

He tugged at his bow tie with a scowl.

"Oh Edward, you're all romantic now that you have a girlfriend." Rose cooed.

"Shut up."

Luc gasped. Then giggled. "Quarter."

Fuck.

Wait?..

"That's not a swear," I defended myself.

"Uh-huh!" Luc crawled on my lap, poking my cheeks. "Momma says so."

"Nuh-uh."

He took my face into his warm little hands and eyed me seriously. "Bella says so too."

Rosalie and Alice laughed.

I sighed. "Fine. I'll put a quarter in the jar," I grumbled.

Rose patted her son's head. "Cullen getting beat by a kid."

Alice laughed while Luc grinned proudly.

"Come on boys. Time to go!" My mom sang, holding her hand out of Luc to take.

Luc hopped off my lap and hugged his mother tightly. "I'll behave for you."

Rose took him into her arms, kissing both his cheeks. "Thank you baby. And don't forget, no elbows...," she pauses, letting him finish it.

"No elbows on table." he giggled.

"Watch him Ed." Rose leaned in to whisper after Luc walked out with my mom, both bundled up in their coats.

"I will."

As I was walking out the door, Bella was climbing up the steps to my house looking adorable in her big hoodie that seemed to swallow her.

"Hey," I met her halfway.

"Hey stranger," she grinned.

I leaned down to give her a swift kiss on her lips. "I'll see you later, right?"

She giggled.

So cute.

"I'll be the one in the fuzzy bunny slippers." She shook her said bunny slipper clad feet.

I chuckled.

"Alright. Save me a spot on the couch."

She nodded. "Have fun."

Then she stood on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek.

Her soft cheeks flamed up.

God, she was beautiful.

"Not much without you." I brushed my fingertips across her cheekbones.

Again she blushed and ducked her head, shyly.

"BELLA!" Alice screeched from the front door. "Let's goooooo!"

I laughed while Bella rolled her eyes.

"I better go inside." Bella shrugged.

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

A quick kiss on her cheek and I walked down the steps toward the car my parents were in.

"Oh Edward, you two are completely adorable!" Mom squealed.

I blushed.

"I can see wedding bells ringing! Oh Carlisle, we must ask your mother for her ring!"

I sighed and so did Luc, copying me.

"Long ride, right buddy?"

He smiled and nodded.

We both ignored my mother's ranting about my future with music.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

**RPOV**

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>Ugh, please, no!"

Alice was literally the worst person to watch a scary movie with. We had picked Sinister since none of us had ever seen it before. It had seem like a good idea until I realized that Alice had the tendency to freak out, loudly. Bella should have warned me.

"Shut up," Bella grumbled and sunk deeper into the couch. She covered her face with a pillow for a second before peeking over it to see the screen.

I chuckled but it died out when Alice's scream scared me even more than the movie.

Her scream caused Bella to scream which made me scream.

Alice threw herself onto Bella's lap, still screaming. I would have laughed had I not been covering my eyes from the horrific scene on the screen.

***P.S.?***

After the scream fest, we took a break from movie watching to grab some ice cream and order a couple of pizzas.

Alice shoved scoops of ice cream into her mouth. "God, what a great movie!"

I rolled my eyes. "I wouldn't know. Had you screaming in my ear the entire time."

Bella laughed.

Alice shrugged her tiny shoulders and smiled. Her face was clear of make up. No mascara running down her face or a runny nose. She had stopped crying when Bella showed up, gushing about Edward being such a gentleman.

"Okay! What next?" Alice bounced in her seat, completely energized.

I looked at the clock. It was only 8:27, seriously? It felt closer to midnight. But I can't complain. I was actually having fun with them. Alice was really funny while Bella was mostly quiet but very sarcastic.

"Well," I sighed, "we could finally talk about Edward and Bella." I tried to appear like I wasn't prying by focusing my eyes on the bowl of ice cream before me but I don't think I was fooling them.

Alice giggled and rested her chin on her hands. "Yeah Bells, tell us."

Bella glared but was still furiously blushing. Her entire face was red, heck, even her ears were red.

"He took me to this meadow. I probably should have warned him that a hike wasn't exactly ideal for a person like myself." She ate the last of her ice cream and placed the bowl in the sink. "Anyways, he had a little picnic all set up in the middle of it and when I opened the basket, there was this little bear asking me to be his girlfriend."

I laughed. Oh Edward.

"It was very cute." Bella turned away from us to wash her bowl and the two cups that were also there.

"I'm sure it was. Edward was always a romantic."

Alice turned to look at me. "I always wondered why you two never got together."

Bella started coughing. "ALICE!"

Ugh. I was wondering when she would bring it up. Bella wouldn't dare ask me that. She was way too shy.

"Don't roll your eyes." Alice scoffed. "It's a valid question."

"Alice! Stop it!" Bella's eyes frantically found mine. "Rosalie, I'm so sorry. Alice sometimes doesn't have a filter."

I waved her off. "Nah, it fine."

Pushing my bowl away from me, I faced Alice. "I don't think we ever saw each other that way. I realize that he's very attractive but he's a brother to me." I started laughing when I recalled a certain memory.

"What is it?" Alice leaned closer and so did Bella.

"When we were around five or six, Edward had seen his parents making out and obviously, he asked why his dad was trying to eat Esme's face. His mother told him that they had been kissing because when two people loved each other, they kissed to show it. So the next time I saw Edward, he told me what Esme had said and tried to plant one on me." We all laughed at Edward's expense.

"So was he your first kiss?" Bella asked.

The smile I had on my face vanished. I wished it had been someone like Edward but it wasn't. My first kiss was in my room with the lights drawn low and my father's Scotch breath on my face as he panted above me.

Alice's warm hand landed on my shoulder. She was smiling but her eyes were searching for something in mine. Quickly, I composed my face.

"Did Edward succeed?" She gently nudged me and winked.

"Oh, uh, no." I shook my head. "He came at me with his lips puckered up looking like a blow fish." They laughed. "I screamed and kicked him in the crotch."

That time, I joined them in their laughter.

The door bell rang and Alice jumped up to get the door. "I'll get it!"

"Money is on the table!" Bella shouted after her. She collected the empty ice cream bowls and put them into the sink. "Hey Rosalie?"

"Hm?'

She looked at me with a kind smile. "Thank you for tonight."

I shook my head. "No, it should be me thanking you two." Clearing my throat, I looked at her. "Edward has been my only friend since the very beginning. But now, I'm glad that he isn't because I have you and Alice."

"Of course you do!" Alice ran up behind me and threw her skinny arms around me. "We love you already."

Bella winked at me. "You can count on us."

I didn't realize I had started crying until Bella rushed over to me and hugged me as well and told me that I wasn't alone anymore.

And for the first time since everything hsppened, I knew it was true.


End file.
